


Heart of a Dragon

by IShipGayShit_SueMe



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bilbo Sings, Bilbo is So Done, But also, Dragon Bilbo Baggins, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Oblivious Bilbo, Pining Thorin, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thorin Is an Idiot, a bit - Freeform, but - Freeform, but read at your own risk, or maybe a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipGayShit_SueMe/pseuds/IShipGayShit_SueMe
Summary: Bilbo's hands gripped Thorin's wrists,the only thing stopping him from plummeting to the ground. He smiled softly. ~I didn't want it to be like this.~He fell from the gates, his body arching towards the stone as time seemed to slow. Several of the dwarrow cried out.With a sickening crunch Bilbo hit the stone, blood pooling from his head.It was if a bucket of water had been thrown over Thorin's head as with a snap the dragon sickness vanished. But it was too late.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Bard the Bowman/Thranduil, Bilbo Baggins & Gandalf | Mithrandir, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien), Fíli/Ori (Tolkien), Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 222
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Different languages shall be marked as;  
> "Westron/Common"  
> -Sindarin-  
> ~Khuzdul~  
> \Hobbitish/  
> :Drakish:  
> *Old Tongue*

Bilbo hummed contentedly, the sun shining down around him. All was well. He would be lying if he said a small part of him did not long for adventure, a proper adventure, not the quick skirmishes he had while helping out the patrols, fighting the occasional wolf.

It had been a while since he shifted, preferring to fight mainly as a hobbit. Unbeknownst to anyone passing, he had several knifes concealed on his person; one strapped to each of his thighs, one hidden under his belt and several smaller throwing knives strapped underneath his shirt.

A shadow fell across his face, causing him to open his eyes, a frown gathering on his face. But he quickly smiled at the wizard surveying him with a light smile.

“Gandalf!” Bilbo cried, standing up from his bench. “Do you have news? Have you heard of my mother?” 

The wizard inclined his head in greeting. “I have heard that she was stirring in the far north but that was not why I came, Master Baggins.”

Bilbo glared at him. “Absolutely NOT Gandalf. No, I will not hear of it. Do come in, you pestering wizard.” Bilbo opened his door, angrily gesturing the wizard in. “Tea? Or perhaps wine?”

Gandalf hummed in amusement. “I wouldn’t mind some of your fair wine, Bilbo.”

Bilbo disappeared into his pantry, mumbling about stupid wizards, and stupid adventures, and cursing in several languages. Bilbo set down a glass of wine in front of the wizard, managing to refrain himself from tipping the wine over Gandalf and his twinkling eyes.

“Now, Bilbo,” Gandalf started, but Bilbo snorted.

“Don’t Bilbo me, Gandalf. Just because you are my godfather does not mean that I will follow you on quests and such.” Bilbo sipped on his own wine.

Gandalf nodded. “And that is why you are needed Bilbo.” He too sipped on his tea, offering no explanation.

“Gandalf!” Bilbo glared at him. “You insufferable Longshanks!” Bilbo proceeded to insult his godfather in multiple languages, some of which Gandalf had not heard for decades.

-You have been practising?- Gandalf asked, switching easily to Sindarin.

Bilbo huffed. -Of course I have.-

Gandalf simply smiled knowingly and stood, and, wishing his godson a good day, left in a swirl of a cloak out the door. Bilbo huffed again, and when Hamfast Gamgee popped in for elevenses a short while later, Bilbo was still muttering about the stupidity of wizards.

Night had fallen, and Bilbo was making his dinner when a hard knock on the door interrupted him. He grumbled slightly but shouted, “I’m coming.” He opened his door to reveal a dwarf, bulky and intimidating. If Bilbo had been a hobbit of faint heart, he might have been scared of the rather imposing dwarf, but Bilbo had dealt with dwarrows before.

“Dwalin, at your service.” The dwarf bowed, two war axes visible on his back.

“Come in,” Bilbo opened the door wider. He turned down the hall, heading for the kitchen. “Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Dining room’s through there,” he gestured through a doorway, “if you could take you cloak and shoes off, I’ll make you some food.”

Bilbo disappeared into the kitchen, returning to the dwarf a short while later with a lot of food. The dwarf nodded in thanks before helping himself, hungry from travelling. There was another knock at the door. This time there were two, younger dwarves.

“Fili, at your service,” said the blond, bowing like Dwalin.

“And Kili, at your service,” the brunette bowed as well, before grinning. “Nice to meet you, Mr Boggins.”

“It’s Baggins, but Bilbo will be fine.” Bilbo told them the same he had Dwalin, already cursing Gandalf in his mind.

Fili and Kili both grinned when they saw the food, and then again when they saw Dwalin.

Fili cried ~Dwalin!~ The dwarrow engaged in a conversation in their native tounge. 

Bilbo, pretending not to know Khuzdul, retreated to the pantry. Most, if not all dwarves were not happy when an outsider knew their language. But, Bilbo mused, it was the same for Hobbits and Hobbitish. When yet another knock sounded, Bilbo gritted his teeth, not surprised when nine dwarves fell through accompanied by a certain wizard.

“Bifur, at your service.”

“Bombur, at your service.”

“Bofur, at your service.”

“Dori, at your service.”

“Nori, at your service.”

“Ori, at your service.”

“Oin, at your service.”

“Gloin, at your service.”

“Balin, at your service.”

Bilbo nodded at all of them in turn, introduced himself and told them to just call him Bilbo before ushering them through to the dining room, and turning to Gandalf.

“GANDALF!” Bilbo kicked his godfather’s shin. “I told you-“ Bilbo suddenly became aware that the dwarves, done with their greetings, were staring at him.

He switched to Sindarin easily. -Gandalf, I told you no! So why do I have twelve dwarves in my smial?-

Gandalf laughed easily. -My dear Bilbo, do not worry. Besides, it will soon be thirteen.-

Bilbo, shocked, forgot to speak in Sindarin, and being more used to Westron, started berating the wizard in it. “You no good stupid Longshanks! Why my mother ever named you my godfather I have no idea!”

“He’s your godfather?” A dwarf asked, Dwalin, Bilbo thought.

“You speak Elvish?” Another dwarf, Balin, wondered.

“Yes, this stupid wizard is my godfather, and yes, I speak Sinadrin!” Bilbo put emphasis on ‘Sindarin’, as that was the name elves preferred to use for their language.

The dwarves broke into conversation in Khuzdul, which Bilbo tried his level best to pretend he was not interested in.

“So where is this thirteenth?” Bilbo asked Gandalf, who’s eyes were glinting much too brightly for Bilbo’s liking. 

“He is merely late, Bilbo.” Gandalf moved to sit at the table, grabbing some bread. “He will join us shortly.”

Bilbo scanned the wizard’s eyes.

“And why me?” Bilbo asked. “There are plenty of folk who would rather go on this adventure of yours.”

“Because I trust you more than any other, that is why,” Gandalf answered easily.

-Liar- Bilbo told him. -Gandalf, I know you are lying. That is not the real reason.-

-All will be explained, young hobbit.- Gandalf turned to continue eating.

-Don’t call me young, Gandalf, we both know I am anything but.-

"What should I do with my plate?" A young dwarf asked, Ori, Bilbo remembered.

"Uh, if you just-" Bilbo started but was cut off by Fili.

"Over here Ori," He grabbed the plate and tossed it over Bilbo's head, who let out an indignant squawk, not caring that he did not hear a smash. Soon dwarves were flinging cutlery, and, most outrageously, the china and porcelain. Bilbo dashed around his smial, yelling about stupid dwarrows and voicing his displeasure, to which the dwarrows found great amusent.

To Bilbo's horror, a tune was struck up as they started singing about what he hated, blunting the knives and whatnot. To be fair to them, they were good singers, and Bilbo wouldn't mind if they would just stop throwing the best china!

Kili was laughing loudly when he stepped on spilt ale, and despite his reflexes, fell backwards with a cry. The plate he was throwing slipped from his fingers, arching towards the floor.

Bilbo instinctively reached out, his senses heightening as time seemed to slow. He slid on his feet across the floor smoothly, and caught the plate before it hit the floor.

Dwalin watched as the stupid lad slipped backwards. The hobbit stiffened, and despite facing the other way, seemed to know what had happened. Before Dwalin could blink, the hobbit had slid across the floor and caught the plate with ease.

When the hobbit straightened, Dwalin swore he could see a flash of yellow in Master Baggins' eyes, but passed it off to the light. "Quick reflexes, Master Baggins."

The hobbit immediately straightened, a slightly worried expression on his face. "Thank you, Master Dwalin, and please, just Bilbo."

Before Dwalin could tell the hobbit to forget the 'master' for himself, the hobbit turned to the wizard and engaged him in a hushed conversation of Elvish, or as the halfling had called it, Sindarin.

-How much do they know about me, Gandalf?- Bilbo asked.

-They know you are a hobbit, of about 50. They consider that to be very young, but I have explained hobbits age differently to themselves. And, you are about 50, in hobbit years, yes?- Gandalf still seemed rather relaxed, despite Bilbo's agitations.

Bilbo huffed. -Yes yes. Now, fancy telling me what the adventure is yet? Or will you have me endure another china catastrophe?-

The wizard smiled amicably. -Just wait, Bilbo, wait. And are you to let the dwarves know that you understand every single word of their conversations in Khuzdul?-

Bilbo snorted. -I, contrary to whatever belief you hold, do not have a death wish.-

A sharp knock sounded at the door. Bilbo turned to open the door, aware of Gandalf and the dwarrow behind him. It al fell away as he opened the door, greetings frozen on his tongue as sharp blue eyes met hazel.

Bilbo felt both his hearts pang and heard the earth rumble.

*Your time has come, Dark Star.* He heard an ancient voice say in the depths of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo meets Thorin. And in true Bilbo fashion, tells him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Languages;  
> "Westron/Common"  
> -Sindarin-  
> ~Khuzdul~  
> \Hobbtish/  
> :Drakish:  
> *Old Tongue*  
> [Forgotten Tongue]
> 
> Forgotten tongue is a made up language, similar to Westron, but as the name suggests, forgotten about so very few speak it.

Thorin hesitated before knocking, a weird tug at his heart surprising him. He paused, carefully listening through the door. He could hear sharp Khuzdul, but closer to the door was a conversation in a softer, more flowing language. Elvish. Thorin frowned. Elves were tree-shaggers, even their language was rotten. Thorin recognised the voice of the current speaker, Thrakrun. Then he heard a snort as another voice replaced the wizard's.

This being's voice was like soft silk, smooth against the hard Khuzdul. Thorin felt an urgent need to meet this being, and rapped his knuckles on the door. It was quickly opened, and in front of him stood Bilbo Baggins. Thorin's words died in his throat as the halfling faltered as well. The hobbit had soft features, golden hair and warm eyes. He was, in Thorin's opinion, beautiful.

Shock flared across the halfling's face, followed quickly by recognition, then realisation. The halfing turned from Thorin, opening the door wider so as to let the dwarf in before rounding on Gandalf and letting out a stream of angry Elvish.

-Gandalf!- Bilbo shouted, ignoring the wizard's feint at innocence. -I cannot believe you, you stupid wizard, first of all, thanks for telling me that the KING of dwarves would be coming, secondly, this quest is stupid and I will not help! Do not play the innocent Gandalf, the only reason these dwarrow have gathered under the King is to retake Erebor! It is a suicide Gandalf! You are leading then to their deaths! Surely they could not hope to win!-

Gandalf was silent for a moment, before replying in Westron. "That is why we need you." 

The halfling's face paled, and although he had thought it impossible, Thorin could see the being getting angrier. "No, Gandalf, I will not do it."

The halfling turned back to Thorin. "Bilbo Baggins, at your service. Cloaks there and shoes off, if you please."

"So this is the hobbit," Thorin forced himself to sound haughty, it would not do to look like a blithering idiot. "Looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

"Burglar? Bur-" The hobbit nearly growled before pointing a finger in Thrakrun's direction. "We will talk later, Gandalf." The hobbit rounded on Thorin. "I may not be what you expected, but you are no King here, merely my guest, and it would do you well not to insult me, as I have prepared food and beds for you and your dwarrow."

Thorin nearly dropped his cloak in surprise. "You can't speak to me like that, Halflin-"

"Hobbit," Bilbo cut in. "I am a hobbit, and I am not half of anything, thank you very much. Now, insult me again and you can find your own lodging. What food do you like?"

There was a guilty cough as Fili stepped forward. "We have emptied the larder, I am afraid, Mister Boggins."

"It's Baggins, Fili, and please, just Bilbo." A twinkle entered the hobbit's eyes. "And you may have cleared the first, but not the second pantry." He turned and walked down the hall before disappearing through a door.

"Two pantries," Kili gaped before Thrakrun laughed.

"Of course not Master Kili, any respectable hobbit would have at least three," he told them. "But now, onto business."

Bilbo set a plate of food in front of the dwarf king, subtly assessing him at the same time. He was, rather unfortunately, handsome. Bilbo found it unfair that someone with such a seemingly irksome personality was so good looking with his sharp features, midnight black hair and shining blue eyes.

"Thank you, Mister Baggins," Thorin inclined his head. "As we have yet to be introduced, I am Thorin-"

"Okenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, and you have come to reclaim Erebor, and, unsure of how to face the dragon, required Gandalf's help, and so he came to me." Bilbo cut him off. "Is it only you thirteen?"

The Company turned to him, also curious of the answer after his visit to their kin. He nodded. "Our kin refused to help us." There were several sighs and grumblings around him, before Oin spoke up.

"But the time has come. When the birds of the old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." He said. "That is what's predicted."

"And what about the rest of it," Bilbo asked. "Or have you forgotten the bit about Laketown burning from the dragon's fire?" There was a certain steel in his voice.

The table erupted into conversation as Thorin turned to Bilbo. "Do you prefer axe or sword?"

"Well, I'm a dab hand at conkers," Bilbo replied, deliberately misinterpreting the question. He walked to the other side of the room and busied himself tidying some handkerchiefs.

"Thrakrun, what nonse-" Thorin began, but was again cut off by the hobbit.

"I can hear you, Oakenshield," the hobbit told him stoutly.

"How? You are at the other end of the room?" Thorin asked.

The hobbit sighed and returned. "Hobbit ears."

Thrakrun nodded. "Hobbits are one of the hardest creatures to burgle. It's what makes them so good at it."

Nori laughed slightly at this, causing Bilbo to lift an eyebrow. He reached into his waistcoat and pulled out ten silver spoons, making Nori's face pale slightly. "To be fair, I only noticed you pocket nine of them, Nori."

Nori was hit on the head by his older brother for stealing from their host. Thrakrun smiled approvingly, as if Bilbo had passed a test, which made Bilbo kick him.

"No smiling, Gandalf." Bilbo turned to the Company. "I suppose you'll all be wanting your stuff back?"

There was a roar of disapproval as Bilbo smiled, eerily similar to Gandalf a moment before. He handed back items, such as Ori's writing equipment or Oin's medicine book. Not a single dwarf not noticed the absence of their possessions, but this did not ease his mind. Before he could turn to Thrakrun again, Kili stored his recently re-acquired arrows with a question.

"Why do you let us keep our weapons Bilbo?" The dwarf asked, and all eyes turned to Bilbo, who did not miss the twinkle in is godfather's eyes. 

"Because, if I made you relieve yourselves of them, then it would only be courteous of me to do the same, and I wish to keep mine, thank you." This caused several laughs among the dwarrow.

"You, carry weapons?" Thorin laughed as well.

Before Thorin could blink there was a knife in the table, missing his hand by a hair breath and quivering where it stood. All eyes flocked again to Bilbo, who looked as though nothing had happened. His eyes strayed to the knife and widened in mock concern.

"I am so sorry," he pulled the knife out of the table. "Hand must've slipped." He stored it back in his strap above his ankle and walked from the room, the Company silent in his wake.

The rest of the dwarrow had retired to the hobbit's living room, leaving Thorin and the wizard in the dining room. Thorin was about to speak before remembering the hobbit's blasted ears, and sifted through the languages both he and Thrakrun knew before settling on Forgotten Tongue, as there was no way a hobbit would know it.

[What were you thinking Thrakrun? He is not what we requested.] Thorin furrowed his brow, rusty at Forgotten Tongue.

Not questioning, the wizard also spoke in Forgotten Tongue. [Incorrect, master dwarf. You requested that I find a suitable fourteenth member and I have. He is just not what you expected. But he will be fine.]

[Do you have no concern at all of the hobbit?] Thorin replied, sure the hobbit would be dead in a week.

[Although he is terrible at showing it,] a new voice cut in. Thorin swung round to see Bilbo had reentered the room, despite Thorin not hearing him. He was also speaking Forgotten Tongue, and with a lot more ease than Thorin. [My idiot of a godfather does care. And he is right. I will accompany you on your quest, Master Oakenshield. My only condition is thus; I have my secrets and I will keep them. They are not yours to know, understood?]

Thorin nodded. [Thrakrun insisted you were perfect for the job, and I will take his word for it. But we will not be protecting you.]

The hobbit scoffed before raising a parchment. [Nicked it off Balin. I have read through and signed.]

Thorin stopped suddenly in his path to the others [Even the Ancient Runic? I told Balin to translate it but there wasn't time.]

[Even that.]

Thorin into the fire, his head in turmoil. He needed to clear his ind, and began to hum, words following as others joined in.

~Far over the Misty Mountains cold.  
To dungeons deep and caverns old.  
We must away ere break of day.  
To find our long forgotten gold.~

Thorin was suddenly aware of the hobbit watching him and caught his gaze. The hobbit seemed to be assessing him, and there was a certain knowingness in his eyes, as if he understood the words of Khuzdul they were singing. But that was impossible.

~Far over the Misty Mountains cold.  
To dungeons deep and caverns old.  
We must away ere break of day.  
To find our long forgotten gold.~

The hobbit nodded at the company before turning on his heel, reentering the kitchen to talk with the wizard.

-Gandalf, I will go yes, but not because of you. I heard my mother speak to me in Old Tongue, saying it was my time,- Bilbo explained.-But what does that mean?-

His godfather examined him, his eyes studying the hobbit.. -I do not know, Bilbo.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the next morning, when Bilbo gains more respect from the dwarrow.
> 
> Also, be prepared for a tiny, and adorable, Frodo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Languages;  
> "Westron/Common"  
> -Sindarin-  
> ~Khuzdul~  
> \Hobbtish/  
> :Drakish:  
> *Old Tongue*  
> [Forgotten Tongue]  
> #Ishemik#  
> The last one is dwarven hand-singing. Not sure the name is right, but let's run with it. Also, Gloin is going to be basically deaf. And doesn't speak much. If at all. So all the dwarrow know Ishemik to some extent!
> 
> Okay, so I have seen a lot of fanfics where Lobelia is such a bitch, so I'm gonna flip it. Prepare for an amazing friendship.
> 
> And baby Frodo.

The next morning Thorin woke late, the bed much better than what he had grown accustomed to. He quickly got changed and left his room, to see the Company, bar Thrakrun, gathered outside the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He asked, but was hushed by the dwarrow. "And where is Thrakrun?

"Bilbo's been cooking," Dwalin whispered. "Looks like he has been all night, but he's not letting us have any. So Nori took it as a challenge." Dwalin gestured through the cracked door. "And Thrakrun is still asleep, I believe." Thorin peered through to see Bilbo on the other side, back to them, chopping something with a knife the size of the hobbit's arm. Closer to them was Nori, crouched behind the table in the centre of the room. On top of the table was a lot of food. More than Thorin had seen in years. There were pies, breads, rolls, stews, pastries, desserts, meats, and other delicious smelling foods.

Nori paused listening carefully, making sure Bilbo was busy before slowly raising a hand to reach over the counter. There was a slight whistling noise and a knife flew threw the air, embedding in Nori's sleeve and effectively pinning the dwarf's arm to the table while avoiding his flesh. Thorin glanced away from Nori and the knife to see Bilbo hadn't even turned around, the kitchen knife still hitting the board with a steady rhythm.

Thorin raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"Nori, just wait," Bilbo scorned him. "I need to make sure I've emptied the pantries." He turned and Nori handed back the knife. "Besides, you don't want a massive tear in your sleeve," he said, eyes twinkling. He turned to the door. "Are you lot going to just lurk about?"

The dwarrow quickly vanished, many muttering about packing and what not. Thorin decided to join Bilbo in the kitchen, strangely eager to speak to the hobbit again.

"Uh, can I ask you," Thorin cleared his throat. "Why did you decide to join us?" He tried to make his voice sound kingly, which was apparently hard next to the beautiful hobbit.

"I was called." Bilbo replied simply, opening his oven.

"Called? What do you mean?" Thorin was even more confused than he had been about Bilbo's sudden change of heart.

Then somebody knocked on the door, and Bilbo was saved from answering. Thorin followed him through his smial, the dwarrow watching the door with some curiousness.

#Is everything okay?# Gloin's hand movements were slower than usual so the others could understand. Before anyone could answer Bilbo turned to him.

#Everything's fine, Gloin.# Bilbo's hands were moving with such pace and confidence that Thorin couldn't keep up, and from the look of the other dwarrow, no-one except Gloin seemed to understand the flurry of movement, even Oin, who was normally the best, apart from Gloin.

#It's probably just my gardener, Hamfast. I'll be right back.# Bilbo continued, only Gloin following his hands .

"Bilbo Baggins!" A female voice shouted. Bilbo froze and cursed under his breath. He scurried to the door.

"If you don't open this door, I will tear it down!" The voice continued, making several of the dwarrow reach for their weapons.. Bilbo turned back to Gloin.

#Tell them it's fine, put their weapons away.# Bilbo instructed, and Gloin repeated his actions, but much slower, to the other dwarrow.

Bilbo opened the door to reveal another hobbit, even shorter than Bilbo, waving an umbrella threateningly. Her face softened when she saw Bilbo.

"Bilbo!" She cried, wrapping him in a hug.

"Hey Lobelia," he replied, returning her hug.

"Now, Bilbo," she continued, releasing him. "I have heard several strange rumours, about dwarves being seen entering your smial, and that you plan to go on a quest! I know, of course, that that is utter rubbish, because you would surely of told me!" Just as she finished, Lobelia turned to see thirteen of said dwarrow staring at her.

"Bilbo?" Her voice was suddenly cautious. She swapped to Hobbitish. \What's going on, Bilbo? You're not in trouble are you?/

\Don't worry, I'm not. Tea?/ Bilbo gestured to the kitchen.

Lobelia smiled thankfully, before nodding at the dwarrow and following her best friend to the kitchen.

\Well then,/ she replied, her voice steely. \You have some explaining to do! Were you really going to leave without telling me?/

\Of course not, Lo," Bilbo handed her a tea and several biscuits. \It was just rather sudden, and unexpected, but it's all thanks to a certain meddling wizard./

Lobelia nodded knowingly. \Why didn't you say no? You do have your responsibilities, and of course Frodo./

Bilbo took a seat, checked no dwarves were near and swapped back to Westron, for he was tired and it was the easiest language. "I heard her, my mother, Lo. She said it was my time. I have to go."

Lobelia looked shocked. "Your mother? Then I suppose you must go." She said sadly. "Tell me about the quest, Bilbo, then."

Bilbo explained he was going with the dwarrow to help them regain their homeland. He conveniently left out the bit about their homeland being Erebor, meaning he would be facing a dragon, and that one of the dwarrow, the most handsome one, in his opinion, was Thorin, King of said homeland and all dwarves.

Lobelia scrutinised him. "Where is the homeland of these dwarv- sorry, dwarrow?"

"Uh, Erebor," he muttered. "I have to go check on Gandalf, bye." Bilbo sped out of the room, and Lobeila sighed and went into the other room.

"Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, best friend of Bilbo." She told the dwarrow, and fixed them with her best glare. "And I want him back." She ignored the tear that rolled down her cheek. "I know you can't promise his safety, facing a bloody dragon, but I want your word you will at least keep an eye on him."

The dwarrow all quickly nodded, swearing to watch him, and quickly introduced themselves.

Balin, noticing how upset the hobbit was, tried to steer the topic away from Bilbo's likely death. "So you and him are best friends?"

Lobelia smiled. "Have been for years. Took a while to convince him it wasn't 'cause of the life-debt." Bilbo reentered the room, Gandalf behind him. Noticing Lobelia's tearstained face he quickly sat beside her and looped an arm round her shoulder.

"Life-debt?" Thorin asked. "He owes you a life-debt?"

The hobbit girl snorted. "As if. No, he saved my life." Bilbo shifted slightly, uncomfortable at the dwarrow's stares.

"Well, Gandalf's worse I suppose," Lobelia continued. "He owes Bilbo..." She paused. "How many is it now?"

"Four." Gandalf supplied from the other side of the room.

"Three, actually," Bilbo corrected. "Though I might consider making it four for this!"

"A wizard owes you multiple life-debts?" Dwalin asked, shocked. "You're only a young hobbit!"

"Actually, hobbits only live to a hundred, or so. I'm not considered young, and hobbits are just as capable as anyone else, thank you!"

Gandalf chuckled slightly. "Very true indeed. Exactly why Bilbo is our burglar."

Lobelia's head whipped to Bilbo. "Burglar. Bilbo, tell me he doesn't mean..."

"Lo, they need me, and I'll be fine," he reassured her. \I can just shift if it goes bad./

\But you'll be facing Smaug, Bilbo./ She replied, not comforted. \Are you sure?/

\Yes, Lol./ Bilbo hugged her tight. \I'll be careful, I promise./

The dwarrow were all shuffling on their feet, fiddling with their fingers or staring at the couple picture on the wall, feeling distinctly awkward.

Lobelia wiped her nose quickly. "I'll be off then. Make sure you see Frodo, Prim said she thought she might say his first word soon!" She inclined her head at the dwarrow, told Gandalf to be very careful, and to watch Bilbo and stop him doing anything stupid, which Bilbo protested, and left.

Thorin cleared his throat. "You have a child?"

"What? Oh, no I don't. Frodo is my godson. He's actually my cousin, once removed, but he refers to me as his uncle," Bilbo explained before realising he was rambling slightly. "I Have to run some errands, anyone want to come? Though I can't bring all of you..."

It was soon decided that Thorin, who wanted to spend more time with the intriguing hobbit, Dwalin, who wanted talk to Thorin, Nori, who wanted to explore, and Ori, who was hoping to write a book about hobbits, would accompany them.

Bilbo went straight to next door, where the Gamgees, Bilbo's gardeners and close friends lived. he knocked on the door, painfully aware of how weird he must look with a literal dwarven entourage behind him. The door burst open and a faunt flew into Bilbo's arms.

"Bilbo!" The faunt cried as Bilbo repositioned to keep hold of the excited infant. "You're here! And guess what! I got some new conkers and I really think I can beat you this time! I wanted to come round but Ma said you might be tired from the patrol, and I asked why, and then she said that you had offered to help last night, and she didn't know how long you had been up, so I told her I reckoned you could've done it all in five minutes by yourself, and she laughed and said that we didn't want the other to feel renundint. What does renundint mean?"

Bilbo laughed. "I think you mean redundant. And it means useless, and-"

"Who are you?" the faunt suddenly demanded.

Thorin stepped forward and smiled easily. "I'm Thorin, Dwalin, Nori and that one is Ori. Bilbo here was telling us about how amazing you were at conkers. But I didn't catch your name?"

The hobbit faunt's chest puffed out with pride. "I'm-"

"Hamson! What have I told you about answering the door witho- Bilbo!" Bell greeted. "How was patrol? And who are these new friends of yours?" She pushed the door open wider.

Biblo quickly introduced the dwarrow, put was suddenly attacked by three more faunts. He grunted but stayed on his feet as he became a climbing frame for Halfred, Daisy and Sam, as well as Hamson. "Uh, I was actually a bit late, some unexpected visitors. Came across a wolf pack, but they're away from our border now. The alpha put up a bit of a fight..." Bilbo trailed off before rolling his sleeve up to his shoulder.

Running from his shoulder blade to his elbow were three claw mars, deep in his arm and an inch apart, still red and raw. The dwarrow stared but Hamfast just tutted.

"One would think you're in a competition for all these scars, Bilbo." He handed Bilbo a cup of tea around the faunts. Bilbo shrugged.

"Why didn't you say you were injured? You should get Oin to look at that." Thorin hid his concern and spoke in a plain tone.

Bilbo shook his head as Bell snorted.

"I don't know who this Oin is, but the chances of Bilbo seeing him, or any healer for that matter are... well, let's just say a potato harvest in January is more likely." 

"How did it happen?" Daisy asked. 

"Just a wolf, Dais, nothing to worry about." Bilbo smiled as Sam patted Bilbo's chest, near his heart, where his most memorable scar was, and smiled hopefully. "You've heard that story so many times."

Sam pouted. 

"I'll tell you later, m'kay?" Sam's face lit up.

"How long are you lot staying with Bilbo?" Hamfast asked the dwarrow.

Bilbo quickly told them the basics of the adventure, but similarly to Lobelia, Bell connected the dots and spoke furiously to Bilbo in Hobbitish, who replied calmly.

Thorin turned to see Dwalin, Nori and Ori staring at him. ~What?~

~Don't you think it's weird that the lad won't see a healer?~ Dwalin asked. ~Seems off to me.~

~Maybe~ Thorin shrugged.

~What? You're not concerned he's hiding something?~ Nori was apparently on Dwalin's side. Thorin told the Bilbo's condition.

~I promised we would let him keep his secret.~

"Pwease Bilbo! Daisy begged. The other faunts joined in. "Pweeeeaaasssse!" Bilbo glanced at the dwarrow, who were engaged in a conversation in hushed Khuzdul.

"Fine." Bilbo closed his eyes, concentration on his face. He focused on his latest wound. The skin started to lose it's redness as it knitted back together. Soon there were only thin, puckered white lines. Bilbo glanced again at the dwarrow before rolling his sleeve down. "Happy?"

The faunt all laughed and giggled.

Ori stared at Bilbo's now covered arm, shocked, and very confused, the other dwarrow still discussing Bilbo's insistence to not see a healer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Frodo next time. I promise.
> 
> Okay, so my orignal plan was to update this book every other day, as with my other one, but then OSL (Online Supported Learning) started and that is no longer realistic, so I'll be updating both books once a week. Also, as a writer, I am both very picky and very day-dreamy, so I'll spend five minutes rewriting one sentence and then another five imagining a scene in like, fifteen chapters. At the same time, I'll be singing terribly to music, and reading eleven different fanfics of multiple fandoms and ships. So yeah, my writing habits aren't the best.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been super supportive and really kind, especially Wanted_Wolf_03! Thank you so much for being so understanding, Wanted_wolf_03, it meant a lot.
> 
> If you guys have any questions about me or the fic, I will try to answer as many as possible, as long as they're not too personal!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Westron."  
> -Sindarin-  
> ~Khuzdul~  
> \Hobbitish/  
> 'Singing in Westron'

Bilbo led the dwarrow to Prim and Drogo's house, Sam holding his hand. After a tearful goodbye, Sam had refused to let Bilbo go, which, Bilbo suspected, was not just the fact that Bilbo was leaving, but was partly down to the infant he would be seeing next.

Before Bilbo could even knock the door was flung open. "Bilbo!" Prim cried. "Lo told me!" She clung to him. "You can't go."

Bilbo hugged her, stroking her hair soothingly. He hears soft babbling and looked down to see Frodo.

"Hey, Fro," he gently picked up the faunt, hoisting Sam up as well. He led the dwarrow into the smial, Drogo arriving and telling them all to sit. Unsurprisingly, Bilbo ended with both the faunts sitting on him, but didn't mind.

Thorin flopped down on the sofa next to him, and Sam leaned across both their legs, making soft noises as if in conversation. Frodo refused to be moved from Bilbo's arms, though he still watched Sam babble softly.

"Why Bilbo?" Prim asked, tearful. "You- Why are you risking this? Frodo? And us? And you're next in line, you know that, so why are you going?"

"You're a prince?" Dwalin butted in.

Bilbo shook his head. "If something happens to our Thain, our leader, well, the position falls to me." He turned back to Prim, who was being hugged by her husband. "I know, Prim, but I have to." \I was called, by my mother./

Drogo eyed him. \You are going on a quest, to Erebor, which will take many months, and you have not even told the dwarves what you are?/

Bilbo barely stopped himself rolling his eyes. \I have lived in the Shire all this time, and I can count on my hands the number of hobbits to know./

"So, why are you coming with us?" Thorin asked again. "You seem to have a perfectly happy life here, in your home."

"And you do not. You deserve you home back." Bilbo answered.

\And you have a grudge against Smaug,/ Prim said waspishly.

\It's not a grudge, Prim!/ Bilbo snapped. Thorin raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of tone in his- the hobbit's voice.

Prim sighed. "Yeah yeah. But Frodo- what if something happens to us?"

"I'll be fine, I promise." Bilbo's voice had gone back to a gentle lull.

"Bilbo." A very small voice said. Bilbo's head snapped down, to Frodo, the only available source of the word.

"Oh, Yvanna." He hugged Frodo. "That's right. Yvanna, yes, Frodo!"

Prim and Drogo were staring at Frodo, a loving awe on their faces.

Bilbo put a hand to his mouth as tears fell, thick and fast. "Yes, Frodo, that's me." Prim gently took Frodo from him and passed the giggling infant to his father before hugging Bilbo.

"I have to go, Prim," he sobbed. "I don't want to leave you, or Frodo, or Lo."

"I know," she whispered. Bilbo quickly stood, muttered an 'excuse me' to the dwarrow and disappeared down the hall. Prim instantly turned to the dwarrow.

"He's coming back," she told them. "You bring him back, alive, or me, Dro and Lo will hunt you down." She threatened, and the utter anguish on her face told the dwarrow she was dead serious.

"I swear, I will do everything in my power to protect him," Thorin told her, his head bowed slightly. 

Bilbo was suddenly back, and he picked up Frodo, who was repeating 'Bilbo' very happily, and Sam, who had taken refuge on Dwalin, who seemed unsure what to do with the faunt. "How about that story?"

Sam eagerly nodded, as did Frodo.

Bilbo seemed to suddenly remember the dwarrow, and looked up. "If you want, I can show you back to the smial, it's just a faunt's story." The dwarrow shook their heads, and Dwalin deliberately leaned back into his chair further.

"Okay," Bilbo took a seat. "At the start of the world, the Valar created all beings. Men, dwarves, elves, hobbits, and dragons. There were two dragons, and they lived, one deep in the north and the other far in the south. They were huge creatures, both as big as a mountain. But they were lonely, because these two dragons shared a soul. So one, Teethka, travelled far, over Middle Earth to find what his heart yearned for. Yet he did not want to reveal his true form, which was a beautiful midnight black, and instead turned into a man so he could travel Middle Earth freely for the other half of his soul. But what he didn't know, was Anmedade, the other dragon with scales of pure white, had also realised she was incomplete, and took the form of an elf to search for him. After many years, they found each other, and their dragon hearts rejoiced. You see, dragons have two hearts. The heart of their second being, so for Teethka, the heart of a man, and for Anmedade, the heart of an elf, but both also had the heart of a dragon, a pure star. But fate was not kind to the two, for unknown to them, a great war had started between the dwarves, men and elves, split by their differences. And they were caught in the middle of it. And Anmedade was fatally injured, while in her elf form, by a blade to her dragon heart. That is the only way to kill a dragon, a blade to their dragon heart. But Teethka refused to let his other half die, so he took half of his dragon heart and gave it to her, so she would live. Because she returned his great love, they flourished together. If she had not, she would've survived, and lived forever, as dragons are immortal, but Teethka would become a mortal man, doomed to age and die as all other men do. But their love was strong, unbreakable, and eventually they had three dragon children; the eldest was Smaug," Bilbo ignored the intake of breath from the dwarrow, "the middle was called Ronic, and the youngest, Tenebrae. Smaug had scales of rusted red, and favoured the second form of a dwarf, Ronic, emerald green favoured the form of a human, Tenebrae, who's second form was a hobbit, had scales of beautiful gold. They lived together for a millennia, but the eldest, Smaug, grew greedy and power-hungry." Bilbo looked up, addressing the dwarrow more than anyone else now. "Dragons aren't supposed to be greedy. Or gold hungry. Dragons are supposed to be beautiful, and brilliant, and powerfully moral. But Smaug was not. And so the family split in two, Smaug on one side, the other dragons against him. But the youngest, Tenebrae still sought to live peacefully, and so went to meet Smaug where he had isolated himself. Tenebrae tried to reason with him, but Smaug grew angry and tried to kill his brother. Tenebrae was mortally wounded, as Smaug's claw had pierced his dragon heart, and he thought he would die. But his father arrived, and saved him like he had his mother, by giving him the other half of his dragon heart. Although Tenebrae was saved, his father was forced to become a man, and eventually passed away, from old age. Anmedade, heartbroken, retreated to the north, and went into a deep hibernation. Ronic joined the men and mingled as one of them, forced to move on every few decades so no-one would notice his immortality, and Tenebrae did the same, and went to live among the hobbits. Smaug however, grew worse, his greed growing. Eventually he became known as Smaug the Terrible, and killed many. Tenebrae, when his grief had lulled, changed back into his dragon form, to find his scales had faded to a plain grey. His scales would never return to their beautiful gold unless he found his other half, and his other half returned their foretold love." Bilbo smiled at the two faunts. Noticing the time, he hugged them close. "Time for bed, I think."

The two faunts moaned, and groaned, but both looked rather sleepy. 

"How 'bout that song, Bilbo," Prim suggested. Bilbo shot her a look which Thorin could not decipher, before he sighed.

"Okay."

'There is an inn, a merry old inn', Bilbo sang, his voice startling Thorin. It was so clear, and pure, and beautiful.

'beneath an old grey hill,  
And there they brew a beer so brown  
That the Man in the Moon himself came down  
One night to drink his fill.

The ostler has a tipsy cat  
that plays a five-stringed fiddle;  
And up and down he runs his bow,  
Now squeaking high, now purring low,  
Now sawing in the middle.

The landlord keeps a little dog  
that is mighty fond of jokes;  
When there's good cheer among the guests,  
He cocks an ear at all the jests  
And laughs until he chokes.

They also keep a hornéd cow  
as proud as any queen;  
But music turns her head like ale,  
And makes her wave her tufted tail  
and dance upon the green.

And O! the rows of silver dishes  
and the store of silver spoons!  
For Sunday there's a special pair,  
And these they polish up with care  
on Saturday afternoons.

The Man in the Moon was drinking deep,  
and the cat began to wail;  
A dish and a spoon on the table danced,  
The cow in the garden madly pranced,  
and the little dog chased his tail.

The Man in the Moon took another mug,  
and then rolled beneath his chair;  
And there he dozed and dreamed of ale,  
Till in the sky the stars were pale,  
and dawn was in the air.

Then the ostler said to his tipsy cat:  
'The white horses of the Moon,  
They neigh and champ their silver bits;  
But their master's been and drowned his wits,  
and the Sun'll be rising soon!'

So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,  
a jig that would wake the dead:  
He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,  
While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:  
'It's after three!' he said.

They rolled the Man slowly up the hill  
and bundled him into the Moon,  
While his horses galloped up in rear,  
And the cow came capering like a deer,  
and a dish ran up with the spoon.

Now quicker the fiddle went deedle-dum-diddle;  
the dog began to roar,  
The cow and the horses stood on their heads;  
The guests all bounded from their beds  
and danced upon the floor.

With a ping and a pong the fiddle-strings broke!  
the cow jumped over the Moon,  
And the little dog laughed to see such fun,  
And the Saturday dish went off at a run  
with the silver Sunday spoon.

The round Moon rolled behind the hill  
as the Sun raised up her head.  
She hardly believed her fiery eyes;  
For though it was day, to her surprise  
they all went back to bed!'

Sam had fallen asleep, and Frodo looked as if he was two seconds away from doing the same, so Bilbo handed them to Prim. "I'll tell Bell Sam is staying here." Prim nodded before going down the hallway.

Drogo and Bilbo embraced. "Be careful, Bilbo." Drogo said softly.

"I will."

Bilbo watched the fire, alone. All the dwarrow had disappeared into their rooms, and all was quiet. Bilbo concentrated on the fire, and gently swished his hand back and forth. He smiled as the flames followed his movements. He dropped his hands, and simply wished the fire to grow. It copied his thoughts. 

His eyes glowed slightly yellow, and then he heard footsteps and quickly lost focus on the fire, making it return to its previous low burn.

Bilbo turned to see Ori appear in the doorway.

"Ori," he greeted. The young dwarf looked behind him then quickly made his way over to Bilbo.

ori took a deep breath. "You're the dragon, aren't you? Tenebrae?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I decided to change the summary, as well, Bard is getting an upgrade, and I wanted to change the plot a bit. And I know Bilbo isn't next in line, but the wonderful me loves a bit of drama. And dramatics.
> 
> Also, pronunciations of the dragon names; 'Teethka' - Teeth-kuh  
> 'Anmedade' - An-muh-dade  
> 'Ronic' - Roe-nick  
> 'Tenebrae' - Ten-uh-bray


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Westron/Common"  
> -Sindarin-  
> ~Khuzdul~  
> \Hobbitish/  
> :Drakish:  
> *Old Tongue*

Bilbo froze, his brain seizing up. He briefly considered his options. If he protested, Ori might go to Thorin or the others, and their hate of dragons was so great they might kill him. But Ori had come by his own, and as he had no visible weapons upon him, and Bilbo fancied his chances. He nodded.

Ori, instead of looking angry, or even understanding, looked baffled. "Then why are you coming? Surely you must know we hope to kill Smaug."

Bilbo looked grave. "Indeed. But it is not his home, but yours. It was the place my mother and father met for the first time, and used to be home to us. But then the dwarves made a deal, and the mountain became theirs." A quiet anger flashed across Bilbo's face. "And he is no longer my brother." He gently pulled down his shirt, revealing a puckered line over is heart, the scar centuries old.

Ori smiled sympathetically. "And the fire? You can control it?" He nodded to the fireplace.

Bilbo focused again on the fire, making it fly from the wood and spiral round the room, carefully avoiding Ori, who unlike Bilbo, was not very fire-resistant. Ori laughed slightly. "All dragons can." 

"Do you plan to tell the others? Thorin had mentioned you asked you be allowed to keep your secrets," Ori's voice was not pushing, or scornful, merely curious.

"If need be, then I will." Bilbo hesitated. "For so many years, I have lived among the hobbits, anonymous to but a few, and I enjoyed it so much."

"Why aren't you staying then?" Ori's eyes kept flashing back to the fire still twirling gently around their heads.

"Maybe it's time for me to do something." Bilbo's thoughts were agitated. "Who knows, maybe I'll see Ronic again, but when, when Thorin opened the door, I heard a voice. My mother, speaking in the Old Tongue. She told me it was my time. I just don't know why now, or why Erebor,, or what I'm supposed to do." Unbeknownst to him, the fire's movements were becoming more erratic, and faster as it blazed stronger.

"Uh, Bilbo?" Ori sounded slightly scared as he pointed to the practically roaring fire now circling close to Bilbo's head, who hadn't even flinched from the searing heat.

Bilbo's eyes became more focused as if he had just fell out of a trance. "What? Oh, I'm sorry." The fire fell back to the wood, where it quieted down to a low burn.

Ori smiled gently. "I won't tell the others, promise." He stood and disappeared down the hall, after wishing the hobbit a good night's rest.

But Bilbo was too restless. He stood as well, grabbed his knives and went to help the patrol.

Thorin, in contrast to the previous morning, woke early, the sun barely risen when he left his room. He wen through the hobbit home, careful to not awake his company. Taking a chair in the living room, he decided now was a good as time as any to mull over his thoughts.

Although he wanted to perhaps think more about the quest, what route they would take, how long, go over supplies, his mind was dragged time and time again to the hobbit he had dreamed about.

Even though he was alone, just the mere thought made his cheeks colour slightly. The dream, he told himself firmly, was normal. All he had dreamt of was the hobbit, gently singing indefinable words.

Thorin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Despite the hobbit's obvious prowess with his knives, they would be up against a dragon, maybe even orcs. What was a hobbit against a dragon when an army of dwarrow had failed.

The door suddenly clicked to his left and he turned to see the very hobbit now entering his smial, tiptoeing to avoid being heard. Several knives were strapped to his person, and there was dirt and a bit of dried blood over his face and hands.

He suddenly froze, and turned to Thorin, who was surprised the hobbit realised he was there. Bilbo coughed slightly awkwardly. "Master Oakenshield."

Thorin's brow furrowed slightly. "No need for master," he told the hobbit. "Why are you up this early?"

"One could return that question to you. But I was with the patrol again," Bilbo shrugged. "An orc," he told Thorin, "was spotted not far from here. Didn't find it though.

"An orc?" Thorin scowled.

"No need to worry," Bilbo continued. "I know you lot hate orcs, understandably, but a solitary one can barely do any harm."

"You don't know orcs." Thorin spat.

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. "I do actually." He said quietly. "I know you have a big story about fighting Azog, and the shield of oak, but you're not the only one who has been affected by their evil. They killed.." Bilbo closed his eyes, before pointing to the pictures above the fire of two hobbits. "Bungo and Belladona. Out on a picnic. No chance."

He turned from Thorin. "Any preferences for breakfast?"

"You're not sleeping?" Thorin's brows creased again. The hobbit had not slept the day before either.

"No need." Bilbo entered the kitchen, humming and singing softly, gently pulling the door to.

Thorin quietly crept to the door, listening to Bilbo.

"I was listening to the ocean," Bilbo's voice was soft, gentle and slightly higher than it had been yesterday as he moved quietly around the kitchen, grabbing ingredients.

"I saw a face in the sand  
But when I picked it up  
Then it vanished away from my hands." 

Thorin, as gently as he could, sat down outside the doorway, a gentle smile on his face. Bilbo's singing was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

"I had a dream I was seven  
Climbing my way in a tree  
I saw a piece of heaven  
Waiting, impatient, for me," Bilbo's voice did not waver as he swayed slightly, mixing something in a bowl. Thorin would've have happily sat there for the rest of his days, but he noticed movement in the corner of his eyes and leapt to his feet. The Company came out of their rooms, a few bleary eyed.

Thorin noticed the singing had stopped, and felt an unusual sense of prickling disappointment.

The Company, despite the hour still being early, were waking up, and now, especially the twins, were full of life, especially as nice smells were emitted from the kitchen.

A short while later, Bilbo was carrying huge piles of food through to the dining room, where the dwarrow all happily sat. There was quiet munching for a few moments, before Dori spoke up.

"So, according to my brothers, Master Baggins-" Bilbo cut him off.

"Just Bilbo please."

"Ah, yes, of course, sorry. Anyway, Bilbo, my brothers told me that you are quite a singer."

Thorin was unable to suppress a small grin at the bright red that flushed on the hobbit's face and ears.

"I, uh, yes. I used to, for a bit, well, my brother called it my barding stage, but I used to go around singing." Bilbo explained, his face still red. "In pubs and things. But I haven't for, a very long time."

Gandalf smiled widely. -Shall I fetch your lyre, Bilbo?-

Bilbo glared at him before rolling his eyes. -Fine.- "What song would you like me to sing?"

There was a lot of shouting. "Do you know any dwarven songs?" Fíli shouted above the din.

Bilbo nodded. "But I only know a couple, and the only ones I know are very sad."

There was a moment's quiet before Gandalf reentered, holding a lyre which he handed to Bilbo. "What about one of your songs?"

Bilbo cursed under his breath as the dwarrow erupted into questions again. "I have not written any songs for ages, Gandalf."

Gandalf hummed slightly. "You wrote loads though. Are there any I haven't heard?"

"Well," Bilbo seemed to be calculating something in his mind. "There's 'Pierre', but that one needs more instruments, same with 'The Nights', 'You Are My Sunshine' is too sad, but so is 'The Story'." He looked up. "So you pick out of those."

The dwarrow muttered in Khuzdul, while Bilbo looked patiently on as he tuned his lyre. Thorin let the others choose, preferring to watch the way the sun made the hobbit's hair shine.

Finally Ori cleared his throat. "The Story?"

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. "It's a bit sad," he warned, but the dwarrow waved him on.

He took a breath and expertly picked at the lyre, starting a slow rhythm.

"Let me tell you a story  
About a boy and a girl  
It's kinda short, kinda boring  
But the end is a whirl." Despite having heard it several times, Thorin still marveled at Bilbo's voice, gentle and soothing. He also noticed the slight look of pain on the hobbit's face.

"They were just sixteen  
When the people were mean  
So they didn't love themselves  
And now they're gone  
Headstones on a lawn."

Bilbo closed his eyes, ignoring the images that flashed before his eyes.

"And when I was younger  
I knew a boy and a boy  
Best friends with each other  
But always wished they were more  
'Cause they loved one another  
But never discovered  
'Cause they were too afraid of what they'd say  
Moved to different states."

The music swelled as Bilbo's voice got bolder.

"Oh, and I'm afraid that's just the way the world works  
It ain't funny, it ain't pretty, it ain't sweet  
Oh, and I'm afraid that's just the way the world works  
But I think that it could work for you and me  
Just wait and see  
It's not the end of the story."

"Now it's on to the sequel  
About me and my friend  
Both our parents were evil  
So we both made a bet  
If we worked and we saved  
We could both run away  
And we'd have a better life  
And I was right  
I wonder if she's alright."

Thorin didn't notice the way he was swaying slightly, his eyes fixed on Bilbo.

"Oh, and I'm afraid that's just the way the world works  
It ain't funny, it ain't pretty, it ain't sweet  
Oh, and I'm afraid that's just the way the world works  
But I think that it could work for you and me  
Just wait and see  
It's not the end of the story."

Again the music swelled as Bilbo's fingers picked out the notes effortlessly.

"Okay  
And the movie's always running in my head  
All the people, all the lovers, all my friends  
And I hope that they all get their happy end  
In the end."

"Oh, and I'm afraid that's just the way the world works  
It ain't funny, it ain't pretty, it ain't sweet  
Oh, and I'm afraid that's just the way the world works  
But I think that it could work for you and me  
Just wait and see  
It's not the end of the story."

Hmm, hmm, hmm  
Hmm, hmm."

Bilbo finished the song to a shocked silence. He awkwardly raised a hand to rub the back of his neck.

Then the dwarrow exploded into applause, as Bilbo grinned sheepishly. Thorin, realising the music had stopped, joined in the clapping, smiling.

"That was brilliant," Kíli shouted. "But it was sad. Got any happy songs? And what dwarven songs do you know?"

Bilbo glanced at Gandalf. -Have we got time?-

Gandalf nodded. -I'm sure a couple songs won't hurt.-

Bilbo nodded. "Fine then. I know, let's see, Achilles, written by... I can't quite remember who by. And then I know, uh," for some reason Bilbo glanced at Thorin. "I See Fire, obviously by Thorin."

"How do you know that song?" Thorin asked, harshly. "It was only ever shared in Khuzdul, and then only to a limited few.

There was a painful moment of silence. "I heard it, uh, in a pub, and it was sung in Westron." Bilbo thought he would've been good at lying, but apparently he could not lie to Thorin, who huffed slightly, but did not continue his interrogation.

"How many songs have you written?" A dwarf shouted, but Bilbo could not establish who it was.

He counted on his fingers. "Let's see. 'Pierre', 'The Nights', 'You Are My Sunshine', 'The Story', 'Runaway', 'Someone to You', 'Broken', also 'Broken', uh, 'Little Lion Man'," Bilbo muttered seemingly unaware of the dwarrow staring at him. "So nine."

"What about that more upbeat one, about your head?" Gandalf asked.

"Oh, yeah, 'Gotta Keep Your Head Up', urgh, still hate that one, but that makes ten songs." Bilbo looked up. "Any you fancy?"

"What was the song you were singing earlier?" Thorin asked before he could stop himself.

Bilbo's eyes darted to him in surprise. "'Runaway.'" He waved hi hand dismissively. "Any others?" 

Balin, apparently sensing his slight discomfort, asked; "What about 'Somebody to You?' Sounds good."

Bilbo nodded gratefully. "Don't forget to eat," he told them, before once again plucking at his lyre.

"I don't wanna die or fade away  
I just wanna be someone  
I just wanna be someone

Dive and disappear without a trace  
I just wanna be someone  
Well, doesn't everyone?  
And if you feel the great dividing  
I wanna be the one you're guiding  
'Cause I believe that you could lead the way," Bilbo's voice was strong, but Thorin could hear a slight waver when he sang the first line.

"I just wanna be somebody to someone, oh  
I wanna be somebody to someone, oh  
I never had nobody and no road home  
I wanna be somebody to someone."

He gently tapped the floor with his foot, making the music grow.

"And if the sun's upset and the sky goes cold  
Then if the clouds get heavy and start to fall  
I really need somebody to call my own  
I wanna be somebody to someone  
Someone to you  
Someone to you  
Someone to you  
Someone to you." Bilbo, for some reason, decided that looking anywhere near Thorin was a terrible idea, so settled his gaze on the glowing lamp above Orí, who was about centre of the Company. Without meaning to, as his emotion swelled, he made the light flicker and grow, but only Ori looked up, and his eyes immediately darted to Bilbo, a questioning frown on his face. Bilbo did not notice.

"I don't even need to change the world  
I'll make the moon shine just for your view  
I'll make the starlight circle the room  
And if you feel like night is falling  
I wanna be the one you're calling  
'Cause I believe that you could lead the way

I just wanna be somebody to someone, oh  
I wanna be somebody to someone, oh  
I never had nobody and no road home  
I wanna be somebody to someone."

All the lamps around the room flickered, and the fireplace roared with new strength. The dwarrow, bar Ori, had not seemed to notice though.

"And if the sun's upset and the sky goes cold  
Then if the clouds get heavy and start to fall  
I really need somebody to call my own  
I wanna be somebody to someone

Someone to you  
Someone to you  
Someone to you  
Someone to you." Bilbo now noticed the renewed flames and breathed in quickly to calm himself.

"The kingdom come, the rise, the fall  
The setting sun above it all  
I just wanna be somebody to you  
I just wanna be somebody to someone, oh  
I wanna be somebody to someone, oh

I never had nobody and no road home  
I wanna be somebody to someone  
And if the sun's upset and the sky goes cold  
Then if the clouds get heavy and start to fall  
I really need somebody to call my own

I wanna be somebody to someone  
Someone to you  
Someone to you  
Someone to you  
Someone to you  
Someone to you."

He quickly stood up, nodded his heads at the dwarrow and swept from the room.

"He's probably going to pack," Gandalf made a vain excuse.

Thorin shrugged, pretending to not care. "We must move on today."

Both Gandalf and Balin shook their heads.

"Maybe we should stay one more day," Gandalf suggested.

"We need just a bit more time," Balin spoke at the same time. "We can gather more provisions, make firmer plans now we are all gathered."

"Very well then," Thorin conceded. "Everyone, get ready, be back here in ten minutes." The dwarrow scurried away at his command. Once again Thorin found himself searching quietly for the hobbit.

Eventually he heard soft humming from the bedroom at the very end of the hall, the one they understood to be Bilbo's. He was humming the song he was when cooking breakfast, 'Runaway', Bilbo had said, but occasionally he sobbed slightly.

Thorin suddenly felt very rude, practically eavesdropping, and quickly returned to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did a Bagginshield short where the idea of Bilbo singing was a main aspect, and I loved it.
> 
> At the same time, I don't want it to be come a too big part of this, so there will be more singing, but I'll try not to be too excessive, as a lot of this chapter was dedicated too Bilbo singing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, loves, see you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Westron/Common"  
> -Sindarin-  
> ~Khuzdul~  
> \Hobbitish/  
> :Drakish:  
> *Old Tongue*

The day passed quickly. Although Thorin wouldn't mention it to anyone, it seemed the hobbit was avoiding them slightly, especially, Thorin couldn't help but notice, himself.

His sour mood became worse when he saw Bilbo and Ori chatting together in the garden. Although neither seemed overly happy, Bilbo certainly didn't seem as glum as he had before, and Ori had a look of quiet understanding n his face that made Thorin jealous. 

He was distracted by Dwalin barging into his room. ~Are you sure about this hobbit?~ Dwalin asked straight away. Thorin sighed.

~No.~ He admitted. ~While he is good with his knives, they will hardly protect him against a dragon, and that's if he makes it all the way to Erebor.~ Thorin conceded the thoughts that had been plaguing his mind.

~Aye.~ Dwalin turned to look out the window, catching sight on Bilbo laughing at Orí. ~He does seem like a more gentlefolk then this quest requires.~

Neither noticed the way Bilbo bristled slightly, despite the walls, he could hear them easily, and understand them.

~I'm sure Thrákrun knew what he was doing,~ Balin suddenly said, entering the room. ~And you said he had faced a wolf, which does take a fair dab of bravery for one his size.~

~He knows Elvish!~ Dwalin suddenly said. ~Has to make him pretty chummy with the tree-shaggers.~

Thorin scowled slightly. ~But there is nothing we can do about that.~

Bilbo deliberately turned away, refocusing on the conversation he was having with Orí. "Yeah, every flower has a different meaning," He explained. "The Language of Flowers."

Bilbo knew he had to sleep that night, despite his active mind, and forced himself to go to bed, planning on seeing Gandalf first thing in the morning.

He heard the dwarrow shifting and moving around in their rooms, each had their own, since the smial was huge, Bungo had created to impress Belladona and had certainly succeeded.

Through the wall he heard soft humming, the voice deeper than his own, and quickly realised it was Thorin, who he thought, due to the lack of the movement, had fallen asleep. The sound washed over him, and he found it comforting.

He soon fell asleep.

Bilbo knocked on Gandalf's door and opened it, knowing Gandalf would be awake by now. He heard a noise of shock and did a double take.

Under the cover was not his godfather, but rather Dwalin and Norí.

Bilbo cursed. "So sorry, Wrong door!"

He deliberately averted his eyes before backing up, closing the door softly behind him. He quickly went next door, waiting for an answer before entering, and feeling relieved when it was Gandalf who opened the door.

Before Gandalf could say anything, Bilbo grinned.

"Twenty coins, for me, thank you," he heald out his hand. Gandalf made an indignant noise.

"Which two?" He asked.

"Dwalin and Norí," Bilbo replied. Gandalf harrumphed but handed over a sack of coins.

"Hey, there's only ten in here," Bilbo protested.

Gandalf nodded. "Are you able to confirm they have actually admitted their love?"

Bilbo scowled. "Fine, but you'll see."

Gandalf smiled. "I'm sure I will."

Unsurprisingly, Dwalin and Norí were the last to emerge from their rooms, both blushing a furious red. Bilbo cleared his throat slightly. Both jumped and turned to him, in the kitchen, haven hoped to sneak past.

"Have you two said you loved each other yet?" Bilbo asked straight away, preferring to be blunt with things like this. To his delight the blush on Norí's cheeks spread even further and Dwalin grunted something.

A money bag sailed through the air, and without looking Bilbo caught it and pocketed it. "A thank you, Gandalf. I made omelette, but if either of you want it you might have to hurry," he told them, pushing them through into the next room.

"Why did Thrakrun toss you money?" Kilí asked immediately. Bilbo was aware of the way Dwalin and Norí froze.

"Because I won a bet," Bilbo said easily. "Your love lives, by the way, are very obvious."

"What?"

"You were betting?"

"Who?"

Bilbo waved his hands. "Now that would be telling. But it's an old bet of ours. Ten for if they get together, another ten for it they admit they love for each other." Bilbo grinned. "We both choose dates or some time frame, and the rest is self-explanatory." 

"Who have you betted on?" Dorí repeated.

"Well, like I said, that would be telling, and might change the outcome. But there are, so far, six of you."

The dwarrow all immediately turned to stare at the others, all searching for the few who apparently had money riding on them.

"But dwarven love is not like what ever traditions hobbits have," Thorin said shortly.

Bilbo, to Thorin's disgruntlement, snorted. "Yes, I know, you have Ones and everything. Actually, dwarrow are one of the few races with other halves. Elves of course, have their soulmates, and then soul dragons."

"Soul dragons?" Orí asked.

"Indeed. The five dragons, the ones in the story." Bilbo said, knowing the others had shared the story between themselves. "All of them have another half of their soul somewhere on Middle Earth. Though, Teethka and Anmedade found each other already. And the Elves. Their way of telling is actually quite useful, see if one gets hurt, the mark will apear on the other. They don't feel the pain, though, because that would just be impractical. And then you dwarrow have Ones, which excuse me for saying, are the hardest to tell. You just feel, I'm told, a strong connection, but unlike the others, you can't feel the pain, or see the wounds of your other half, which is a handy way of telling. Anyone want more eggs?"

The dwarrow were all staring at him. "How do you know so much of our culture?"

Bilbo shrugged. "Books. Scrolls. Learning. I'm sorry, is that a no on the eggs?"

The dwarrow all clamoured, many offering the plates as Bilbo smirked triumphantly.

Later Bilbo walked through his gardens, aware of the fact he would sorely miss his plants and flowers. He turned a corner and nearly stumbled across Dwalin, who was picking flowers. the latter immediately straightened.

"Uh, Thrakrun said you wouldn't mind," Dwalin said quickly. "I was gonna ask but you were elsewhere."

Bilbo nodded and smiled warmly. "No, it's fine. Who are they for?"

"Norí," Dwalin stammered slightly, and Bilbo wanted to make a noise similar to 'squee' at how adorable it was.

Then he saw the bouquet in Dwalin's fingers.

"But why-" He tried to form a sentence. "Did something happen? Why those?"

Dwalin was looking confused. "They, uh, looked nice."

"Of course," Bilbo sighed, "dwarrow don't know of the meaning of flowers." He surveyed the bunch again. "Okay, so, the abatina, there, means fickleness, the striped carnation means refusal, and the, oh Yhavanna, the purple hyacinth means sorrow."

Dwalin was staring at the flowers clutched in his hands. "But Norí don't know."

Bilbo spluttered. Both were unaware that some of the other dwarrow were watching amused.

"Because, Dwalin, it's about conveying a message. You know, several hobbit marriages were hinged on the bouquet proposal." Bilbo tutted, before surveying his garden. "Let's see, I would suggest heliotrope, for eternal love and devotion," he explained as he picked a couple flowers carefully. "Then, uh, red salvia, meaning 'forever mine', and yarrows, meaning everlasting love, and I would suggest the white, as it means a pure love." Bilbo stood up and handed the bouquet to Dwalin.

Someone wolf-whistled.

Bilbo said something very rude under his breath as he glared at the dwarrow.

Thorin, Filí, Kilí, Balin and Orí were watching them, amused. Bilbo huffed.

"What?"

"You have a whole language of flowers?" Kilí asked.

Bilbo nodded. "Each flower means something different."

Filí smirked. "So you could describe people with flowers."

"I suppose so, yes," Bilbo groaned slightly, knowing what was coming next.

"Can you describe us?" Honestly, Kilí could often be likened to a puppy.

Bilbo surveyed the dwarrow, deep in thought. "Well, coreepsis, for you, Kilí, for always happy, then for Filí, um, bluebells, for humility and constancy, then Balin, chamomile, for patience in adversity, Orí," Bilbo paused, deep in thought. "Coriander, for hidden worth or merit, Dwalin, you would be thyme, for courage and strength." Bilbo turned to Thorin, and found this one was the hardest. "Thorin..."

Thorin felt suddenly quite small under the hobbit's gaze, but stood tall, in what Filí called his 'regal pose'. Finally Bilbo spoke again.

"Oak, for strength, but willow and dark crimson rose for sadness and mourning, mint, for virtue, hyssop, for sacrifice, and then I suppose, edelweiss, for courage and devotion." Bilbo finished, unaware of the shocked looks from the other dwarrow. He looked up to see the sun at it's highest.

"I really have to go," he said as he ran past them and into his room.

Outside there was an awkward silence, and Thorin decided to ignore how accurate Bilbo had been, by approaching Dwalin and punching his shoulder. "So, Norí is your One?"

Dwalin scowled at him. ~Fuck off.~

This made the others laugh as they congratulated Dwalin.

Barely half an hour later they were leaving Bag's End. Bilbo felt like a weight had settled on him, as he left the most consistent home he had know for millennia. Filí and Kilí, in a bid to lighten his spirits, were prattling on about one thing or another for the rest of the day, Bilbo nodding every now and again so as to not appear rude.

When they finally stopped for the night, Thorin appeared to be in a bad mood as he ordered the dwarrow around, and took first shift for himself.

Much later in the night, Bilbo awoke suddenly to loud howling in the distance. He got out of his roll to find Filí and Kilí sitting by the dying fire. He took a seat next to them, subconsciously making the fire grow just slightly.

"Orcs," Filí explained. 

Kilí grinned slightly. "They come in the night, slit your throats and steal-"

Bilbo could hear Thorin rising behind him, but ignored him and snapped at them. "Yes, thank you, I know what orcs are."

He was feeling quite disgruntled at having been woken by the vile creatures, but felt a bit bad when Kilí looked very guilty. He sighed. "Why did you two come? Surely you are quite young in dwarven standards."

"Well, I'm of age, and Kilí nearly is." Filí added hotly, "And we have just as much right to fight for our homeland."

"Yes, I suppose you do," Bilbo yawned slightly while speaking.

Both Filí and Kilí seemed to brighten slightly at his words, and engaged him in conversation, and unlike earlier left spaces in between their sentences so he could talk as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last time, I listed several songs and forgot to put who they were by.
> 
> So, none of the songs are written by me, and the ones yesterday were;
> 
> Runaway, by AURORA  
> The Story, by Conan Gray  
> and Someone to You, by Banners.
> 
> Next time, the trolls!  
> See you you then loves!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves,   
> GUESS WHAT?  
> We are finally at the trolls!  
> Yay!
> 
> Prepare for some good old sassy Bilbo Baggins.
> 
> So also, Thorin was 195, canonically, when he died, so I'm gonna say at the start of the quest he was 194. And looking very good.
> 
> Also, I couldn't remember the names of the trolls, so they are now called; Bert, Tom and Kevin. Deal with it.
> 
> "Westron/Common"  
> -Sindarin-  
> ~Khuzdul~  
> \Hobbitish/  
> :Drakish:  
> *Old Tongue*

Bilbo took the bowls from Bombur with a nod, and walked quickly through the trees to Fíli and Kíli, still grumbling about the impertinence of stupid wizards and moody godfathers.

"Fíli, Kíli, food," he nudged the twins, who were staring at something in front of them.

"Shhh," Fíli admonished. Bilbo moved forward. "What?" He asked.

"Well, we did have fifteen ponies..." Kíli trailed off, and Bilbo could now see the horror on both their faces.

"And?" Bilbo didn't like where this was going.

"We now... have..." Fíli paused. "Eleven," he finished quietly.

Bilbo scowled. "Where are they?" He glanced around the small clearing, ears twitching ever so slightly. He pointed through the trees. "Fire, c'mon."

Someone had it in for him, Bilbo thought. Trolls. And they stunk to high heaven, which his sensitive nose was picking up so badly his eyes started to feel prickly.

"Go on then," Fíli whispered, jabbing Bilbo slightly.

"WHAT?" Bilbo whisper shouted.

"Well," Kíli explained. "You are our burglar. So steal 'em back."

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "If it goes wrong, get the others, 'kay? I'm not dying by the hand of stinking trolls to save you from getting in trouble." He glared at them when they said nothing. "Or we can go back now, and everybody knows straight away."

Grumbling, the twins nodded, accepting his terms. "If you get in trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a crow and then again like a barn owl."

"I'll think I'll just yell, thanks."

Stupid wizards. Stupid ponies. Stupid trolls. Stupid dwarrow.

He crept round the trolls, parely noticing their annoyed conversation on mutton.

"Had it yesterday as well, Bert." One was grumbling. He was hit round the head by the cook, Bert, with a wooden ladle.

"Stop you're grumbling, Tom, and you, Kevin, or you get nothing." Bert said crossly. 

Bilbo meanwhile was cursing at thick rope. He withdrew his sharpest knife, and started sawing through.

"Hey!" The one called Kevin shouted. "What's that?"

Bilbo sighed as he realised they were talking about him. He straightened. "I am a hobbit." He told them calmly, subtly stepping away from the ponies.

"What's a bobbit?" Bert asked. Bilbo rolled his eyes. Honestly, they were worse than the dwarrow, and that was saying something.

"Well, normally hobbits are born in the Shire, and, not that I blame them, stay there. But I fancied travelling." Bilbo explained. Where were those blasted dwarrow when you needed them. "And, well, then, I bumped into you lot."

Kevin and Tom seemed to be calculating something extremely difficult in their minds, but Bert seemed angry.

"So you was trying to steal our supper?" Bert asked.

Bilbo shook his head. "Oh, I wouldn't dare." He said quickly. "It's just me, all by myself, and this clearly is yours... So if you don't mind I'll just be moving on."

Then the dwarrow came running through the trees, yelling and brandishing their weapons. NOW they turn up, Bilbo thought grimly. 

Amid the confusion, Bilbo rolled under legs and feet, throwing the odd knife at a troll hand as he quickly made his way through the fighting to the ponies. Withdrawing another knife, he set about sawing through the thick knot. His ears twitched as he tried to pick out the different figures fighting behind him, once rolling to the side as an axe came whistling towards him and landed in a tree. 

Dwalin wrenched it out, nodded at him and returned, a war cry leaving his mouth, to the battle. Bilbo grinned and kept sawing. The rope finally broke and the ponies bolted. He stood, his knee clicking and was wrenched into the air.

He yelled a curse at the owner of the reeking hand.

"Stop!" Bert shouted. "Lay down your arms of we tear the bobbit's off!" Bilbo was shuffled in their hands, his left arm and leg being held by Tom, the other side by Kevin. He kept yelling profanities at them.

His eyes turned to Thorin, who was scowling heavily. Finally he tossed his sword onto the grass. The Company followed suit.

Bilbo wriggled in the sack, his concentration on the flames half the dwarrow were being turned over. He was deliberately making the flames maller, and more outward, but if he did much more even the dumb trolls might notice. Then again, Bilbo thought glumly, they dwarrow hadn't noticed.

He managed to hop to his feet, and cleared his throat before arranging his face into scandalised horror.

"You can not be serious," he said, his voice laced with disbelief. The trolls stopped and turned, and behind the dwarrow had also paused in their wriggling. 

"Wot?" Bert grunted.

"I can't believe you're using those herbs for dwarrow." Bilbo continued, shuffling forward slightly. "Have you ever eaten them before?" He scoffed. "Clearly not. You're seasoning all wrong. You can't put mint in!" He risked a glance back at the dwarrow and struggled to conceal his smile at Kíli's betrayed look.

"More to the point, have you smelt them?" Bilbo wanted to roll his eyes at the noises of offended dwarrow. "I mean, I'm not exactly smelling of roses and daisies, haven gone around with that lot for over a week, but they haven't bathed for even longer."

The dwarrow kept putting and shouting variants of 'hey', 'how dare you, and 'excuse ME!'

Bert had paused. "So wot?"

"You do know what that means?" Bilbo looked highly affronted. "Parasites! Dear Yavanha, they are full of them!" Bilbo could practically sense Thorin catching on.

"Then why you going round with them?" Tom asked, looking very confused.

"Ah, well, yeah," Bilbo said chattily. "You see that one," he pointed at Thorin, "very moody, a bit haughty? Yeah, him, the scowling one, well he's on a journey, to go home, 'cuz a big horrible dragon took it from him, and the others are all following him, something about patriotism, and them believing in him, and all that, but then my godfather, he's quite tall, a wizard actually, yeah he thought they would do better with a little bit of aid, so ta-da, here I am. But anyway, back to the point, those dwarrow haven't properly cleaned in ages. I would say MONTHS. And they're just crawling with parasites." 

Thorin frowned, kicking the protesting dwarrow, trying to avoid looking very insulted. They turned to him, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah!" Balin shouted. "Huge parasites!"

Ori also caught on. "Big as my arm!"

"Mine are even bigger!" Kíli shouted.

Thorin rolled his eyes. Of course it had now turned into a competition.

"So, we'll eat the ponies instead." Bert said.

Bilbo drew in breath through his teeth, wincing slightly. "Yeah... I wouldn't if I were you."

"And why's that?" 

"Well, you lot been dilly-dallying so long, talking to me, well, it's getting a bit early," Bilbo pretended to look at a watch.

As if on cue, Gandalf appeared, raised his staff, and split a huge boulder. Sunlight poured over the trolls as they hissed, turning to stone in an instant.

"Now he arrives!" Bilbo reached for a knife and cut up the sack, finally getting free. He grabbed the huge pot and poured it over the dying fire, before kicking the support logs. The dwarrow fell from the stake, and he cut them loose. He handed them a couple knives and pushed them in the direction of the others and made his way over to Gandalf.

"Nicely handled, Bilbo," Gandalf smiled warmly.

"Oh, shut up." Bilbo snapped. "Urgh, I hate trolls. They stink so bad."

Gandalf hummed jovially. "But somewhere around here-"

"Yes, there must be a troll cave. It's," Bilbo paused. "That way." he pointed through the trees. "The smell of rotting flesh is strongest that way."

Bilbo hit Gandalf when he chuckled.

Orí came up to them. "Thanks, Bilbo."

Bombur also nodded. "Yeah, you saved our lives."

"Well," Bilbo stretched, smiling, "I was also gonna die, so don't feel too special."

This made the dwarrow chuckle and Bilbo's smile increased. Then he saw a very cross looking Thorin stomping over.

"Fíli! Kíli!" Both dwarrow went pale.

"I told you to keep an eye on those bloody ponies and what did you do?" Thorin shouted. "You fell asleep!"

Bilbo, grinning, went to stand next to Thorin, waggling his finger at the two dwarrow. "You fell ALSEEP! After a whole day's riding, you fell asleep?" He laughed. "Oh that reminds me of that play we watched, Gandalf, remember, called 'Friends'." Bilbo laughed harder as Gandalf started chuckling. "You fell asleep?!" Bilbo is now roaring with laughter, oblivious to Thorin glaring at him. "Yes! It was six in the morning and I hadn't slept, and you wanted to me read all pages, front and back!" Gandalf hugs his sides as he laughs loudly. "Oh, I can't believe I even THOUGHT of getting back together with you!"

Thorin kept glaring at the hobbit, who was beside himself with laughter, and ignored the fact that he looked so beautiful, laughing freely, and his laugh as well- music and light, full of merriment. Thorin shook his head slightly as Bilbo straightened, breathing carefully.

"Oh, that was a good play," Bilbo cleared his throat slightly. "Anyway, the troll cave is that way, so, shall we?"

"Mister Baggins," Thorin started. "My nephews-"

"Are very bad, yes, yes, and you can't send them back, though, and they made a mistake, happens to the best of us, and now, we can find a troll cave, which might have useful things in." Bilbo patted the dwarf's arm, his voice hardening. "So," He smiled. "Shall we?"

Thorin faltered at the literal sparks on his arm. He noticed Bilbo's eyes widened. The hobbit quickly pointed and stayed back to talk with Gandalf.

-Gandalf!-

-Yes, Bilbo? And why the Sindarin?"- Gandalf replied calmly.

-Thorin.- Bilbo said shortly, his mind twisting as he thought through the possibilities. 

-I know he can be grumpy, but come on, we've only been going for a week and a half.- Gandalf said obliviously.

-No, not that he- Bilbo stopped walking and talking suddenly.

-What is it Bilbo?- Gandalf asked. The dwarrow had also stopped, turning back to stare at the muttering hobbit.

"Oh, no," Bilbo muttered, his eyes wide. "No, that can't... Oh but maybe, but surely not..."

Thorin glared at the hobbit who was now holding them up.

The hobbit muttered something in Elvish to the wizard, who turned to his godson. "You sure?" Thrakrun asked.

"It has to be, Oh, Yavanha, talk about bad timing.."

"Is there a problem?" Thorin snapped.

Thrakrun turned to him, and burst out laughing. "Oh, good luck with that, Bilbo."

The hobbit glared at him, then shook his head. "I'm gonna need it." Bilbo looked up to see the dwarrow staring at them. "Come on then, haven't got all day."

Great, Bilbo thought. The moody King-to-be was his soul half, the only being he could ever love and who was supposed to be his perfect match.

He looked up again to see Thorin still glaring lightly at him before the dwarf turned.

Brilliant.

As Thorin dug through the spoils of the trolls, his mind kept returning to Bilbo, who had decided to wait outside, muttering something about the smell. Dwalin approached him.

"You know, Thorin," Dwalin said gently, "Bilbo did save our lives."

"Why are we talking about this?" Thorin replied crossly.

"Because you're glowering like he just stole the mountain from Smaug and refused to return it."

"Shut up, Dwalin." Thorin withdrew a blade from the pile.

"Dwalin's right."

"Am I seriously being ganged up on by you two?" Thorin scowled at Dwalin and Balin.

The latter crossed his arms. "Well, if you'd prefer, we can ask Thrakrun to un-stonify the trolls and let them slowly cook us before eating us."

"Ha ha," Thorin scowled. "Enough sarcasm."

"Yeah, Bilbo has quite enough," Dwalin nudged Balin, smiling.

"What do you two want?" Thorin glared holes at the blade, although he was considering keeping it.

Dwalin glanced at the dwarrow, who were all in much closer to the entrance. "For you to admit he's your One," Dwalin said lowly.

Thorin dropped the blade.

"What on Mahal's earth are you talking about?" He picked up the blade again. "I don't know what you're talking about, he's not my One."

Dwalin snorted. "And Norí isn't mine."

"Are we done with the sarcasm?" Thorin snapped. "Fine. There is a slight possibility the hobbit-"

"Bilbo." Balin inserted.

"There is a slight possibility, Bilbo," Thorin growled, putting emphasis on the name. "Is my One."

"Ha! Only a slight possibility?" Dwalin was watching Thorin, an easy smile on his face. "Admit it, you're incredibly attracted to him, and you're annoyed by how much you already like him, and it doesn't help he might be the only one on the planet who is willing to stand up to you without knowing you for practically your whole life."

Thorin turned away. "It doesn't matter. Hobbits don't have Ones."

The look on the brothers' faces turned to something too close to pity for Thorin's liking. Then a timid voice spoke up.

"I, uh, don't think you should worry about that," Orí said, his voice quiet.

"What are you talking about Orí?" Balin asked, being the closest to the young dwarf as Orí was his apprentice.

"Uh, just, nothing, just," Orí was beginning to regret speaking. "I, uh, um, yes."

He twisted on his heel and went right out the cave, leaving to Dwalin, Balin and Thorin to exchange confused glances.

"Oh, the weirdness of youths," Balin commented dryly.

"And another thing, he is young. He's 50, and I'm 194," Thorin grumbled, finally sharing his doubts.

"Well, technically, you have about 60 years left, if you die of average old age, and as does Bilbo, so..." Balin trailed off.

"Besides," Thorin argued. "We've known him for two weeks. I'm not even sure."

"Are you lot going to keep jabbering in there or can we move on?" A certain someone shouted from the entrance.

Thorin didn't miss the victorious smile shot his way by Dwalin.

"Where are we headed, Thrakrun?" Thorin asked, having no sense of direction himself. There was no response. "Thrakrun?"

Thorin turned to see Gandalf and Bilbo in a heated discussion, both oblivious to the dwarrow.

"You knew? Didn't you Gandalf?" Bilbo asked hotly.

"I... I had my suspicions, Bilbo." Gandalf argued back. "But it's not like you would've found out any other way."

Bilbo seemed to be having an aneurysm. "So you invite thirteen dwarrow to my smial and pull me on this stupid quest, to face SMAUG, on the off chance you're guesses were correct?"

"Now Bilbo," Gandalf's tone was raised. "You can't stay there for the rest of your life and leave the world to smoulder."

"And I don't want it to smoulder, or burn, Gandalf, but some things are not of my concern!"

"But THIS is Bilbo! Don't you want to see him again?" Gandalf asked and Bilbo stopped short.

"Gandalf," he said through gritted teeth. "Explain, now! What else are you hiding?"

"Well, Bilbo, not much, just I have reason to believe..." Gandalf hesitated before switching to Sindarin. Bilbo suddenly looked very mad.

"How could you not tell me?" He shouted. "I can't believe you Gandalf! You have to stop bloody interfering! You know- you know when we parted we were not exactly friends, Gandalf."

"So a chance to undo that, Bilbo, isn't that what you want?"

"Of course, Gandalf, but you could've blimming told me!" Bilbo gesticulated. "First that, now this! You could share your suspicions next time, you know, you could tell ME!"

"But then you might not have come." Gandalf said quietly.

Bilbo suddenly seemed to freeze.

"You know the pain it could bring you," Gandalf continued quietly. "You might've chosen to avoid it."

"And if I did it would be because I chose to, Gandalf," Biblo's voice seemed to have lost it's agression. "And I would've come, anyway. You know I wouldn't.... wouldn't have been able not to."

"I know, Bilbo." Gandalf replied quietly, as they kept walking. 

"Besides, don't think I don't know where you're taking us," Bilbo suddenly snorted. "Good luck explaining that one."

"What are you two talking about?" Kíli asked, any patience now far gone.

"Oh, uh," Gandalf seemed to have forgotten they were there.

"The stupidity and interference of a certain wizard, who would do well to remember that my life is not his concern." Bilbo answered hotly. "Now, if we want to reach this mountain while we are still young enough to walk, I suggest we stop stopping every five minutes."

"And where are you taking us?" Thorin asked, a million questions nagging him.

"Somewhere safe," Gandalf said, and offered no further explanation.

~What do you suppose they were talking about?~ Balin asked Thorin, who was aware of similar conversations happening all around the Company that night. Bilbo and Gandalf had gone to one side and were talking lowly. Thorin push aside the need to comfort Bilbo, who looked very forlorn and sad.

~How would I know?~ He answered. ~You've spoken to him more than me.~ Thorin glowered, realising the truth of his own words even as he said them. 

~Then, you know,~ Dwalin said. ~Talk to him.~

Thorin hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm not going to explain Bilbo and Gandalf's argument. Figure it out :P.
> 
> Next time, we meet the elves! And Radagast.
> 
> See you then loves.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Westron/Common"  
> -Sindarin-  
> ~Khuzdul~  
> \Hobbitish/  
> :Drakish:  
> *Old Tongue*

Thorin grumbled as he swatted a branch out of the way. The hobbit had overtaken them and was walking by himself at the very front, ignoring any attempts from the others to talk to him.

Bilbo suddenly stopped dead, raising a blade. It looked like one of the swords in the trolls' cave.

Gandalf moved forward. "What is it?"

Bilbo cocked his head slightly, ear twitching. "Someone approaches. On a sleigh?" The tension left his face as he suddenly smiled. "Ah, it's only Radagast." Gandalf also smiled. 

Who the fuck was Radagast, Thorin wanted to ask, but then something burst from the forest to his left. He immediately twisted on his toes, lifting his new sword. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. 

He turned to see Bilbo smiling at the figure, one hand stopping Thorin from attacking.

"This," Bilbo said cheekily. "Is who the fuck Radagast is."

Thorin's cheeks coloured as he realised he'd said his earlier question out loud.

Gandalf was talking with Radagast in hushed tones. Thorin scowled. Someone plopped onto the branch next to him.

"I don't think you would care for what they are talking about," Bilbo told him.

"And how would you know?" Thorin asked. They were speaking too quietly to be audible to the rest, but Bilbo smiled smugly.

"They are talking of elves. Mostly of Elrond, and a bit about Thrandiul, and his son," Bilbo paused, concentration written across his face. "And they're talking about a man, in Laketown," he hesitated again, and then a strange look crossed his face. He leapt to his feet and strode over.

"Ah, Bilbo," Gandalf said, trying to not look guilty.

-Don't Bilbo me, Gandalf.- Bilbo said crossly. -I told you, we parted as nothing close to friends.-

-He's your brother!- Radagast put in. -Surely he will help.-

-When we... we parted both mad at the other. We were both crazed by guilt, and grief. I blamed him, and he blamed me.- Bilbo told them. -I can only hope that he no longer believes it to be completely my fault, and will not kill me as soon as I step foot in Laketown.-

-Bilbo, Ronic would never.- Gandalf said shortly.

-He was right though. It was my fault. I should've never gone by myself, to Smaug.- Bilbo replied bitterly. 

Gandalf frowned slightly. -It is in the past, Bilbo. It was more Smaug's fault then yours.-

Thorin finally had had enough and now also came over.

"What is going on?" He demanded.

"We are discussing how the Company can be sure of help in Laketown," Gandalf informed Thorin before Bilbo could say anything.

Thorin found it highly amusing when Bilbo kicked the wizard's shin, making the latter bend in pain, and mutter foul language.

"We can not!" Bilbo argued. "There is a small chance we might get help, but that chance is outweighed by the possibility the same person who might be of aid, might also want to kill me the moment he sees me."

Thorin stared at him. "Why would a man as far as Laketown wish to kill you?"

Bilbo scowled. "My brother. When our father died, we both blamed the other for his death. Me blaming him was very unfair, but... he was right. It was my fault." Bilbo turned away. "And ask Gandalf where he's leading us!"

Gandalf's face darkened. "Petty. Very petty." Bilbo smirked before walking away.

"Where are you taking us, Thrakrun?" Thorin's tone was unsure. Gandalf was saved from answering by a warg jumping from the bushes. Several of the dwarrow cried out as the beast leapt for Ori.

Bilbo was a blur as he shot across the clearing, tossing a knife at the warg. It pierced the beast's forehead between it's eyes. It fell to the ground, dead. Bilbo surveyed it before lifting his head. "We have to move." His voice left no room for argument. "Now!"

Radagast quickly offered to distract them, saying something about his rabbits. Gandalf nodded gratefully before compelling the dwarrow onward.

"The home of elves." Thorin spat, surveying the imposing buildings in front of them. He heard a snort from behind him and whipped round to see Bilbo smirking. 

"Told you they wouldn't like it," Bilbo poked Gandalf, grinning.

"You knew he was leading us here?" Dwalin asked, sounding angry.

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. "It was kinda obvious."

The sound of horns rang across the square. Thorin shouted commands as the dwarrow clumped together, Bilbo being forced into the centre, which he looked positively livid at.

Gandalf and Elrond talked for a few moments before Elrond surveyed the dwarrow and spoke again in Elvish.

"Does he offer us insult?" Dorí shouted, enraged.

Bilbo chuckled. "Only if you consider food and a place to stay offensive, Dorí." Bilbo stepped through the knot of dwarrow. Elrond smiled when he saw him, engaging him instantly in conversation.

-I never expected to see you here, Bilbo,- Elrond said as he led the grumbling dwarrow through the halls. -With a band of dwarrow.-

-I was called,- Bilbo told him honestly. -By my mother, to follow the leader of them.-

-Oakenshield?- Elrond surveyed the dwarf in question, who seemed to be trying to burn holes in Elrond's forehead, judging by the glaring. -Surely that does not mean...-

Thorin watched as Gandalf also entered the conversation, saying something which made Bilbo scowl, and Elrond grin and turn to look at him again, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

~What are they saying?~ Dwalin muttered. Thorin frowned.

~How am I supposed to know? They're speaking bloody Elvish.~ He retorted. He was distracted when Bilbo burst into laughter, and Thorin stumbled slightly. Damm the stupid hobbit for being so attractive.

Bilbo, Gandalf and Elrond had all paused to see what the problem was.

-Thorin tripped,- Bilbo guessed.

-Thorin?- A voice quipped. -Sounds like you two are getting on well.-

Bilbo turned to see a young man watching them, laughter in his eyes.

-Estel!- Bilbo hurried over. -How are you?-

-I am good, Tenebrae,- Estel replied. Despite Bilbo telling him not to call him that, Estel said it was only polite to call Bilbo by his true name. The man hesitated. -Have you had word from-

Bilbo cut him off by laughing. -Indeed. He sends his best wishes,- Bilbo snorted. -He actually said 'I hope he is well, and please pass on my best wishes'. He always gets all formal when he's nervous.-

Estel's smile brightened. -You have heard from him recently?-

-Legolas writes often,- Bilbo nodded. -He will be overjoyed to know you asked about him.- There was a knowing glint in the hobbit's eyes.

Estel stuck his tongue out at the giggling hobbit.

Bilbo surveyed the dwarrow. None looked too happy, except for Orí, who was surveying the elves with badly concealed wonder. Bilbo took another bite of his salad. Ah.

He turned to Elrond. "El," he said sweetly. Elrond frowned at him.

"You know I hate that nickname." He replied.

Bilbo waved him away. "You love it really," he continued, picking up on the fondness in the elf's words. "Thanks a lot, for the food, but I was wondering if we could perhaps have some meats?"

Bilbo became suddenly aware of all the dwarrow staring at him. "The veg are great," he went on, "but see, we've travelled for ages and might need a bit more nourishment."

Elrond grinned, knowingly, but called to the waiters to find some meat. As they piled plates of pork, rabbit, and what looked like venison on the table, the dwarrow mumbled their thanks, and Bilbo could practically feel the appraising look Thorin was shooting in his direction.

"But, perhaps, Bilbo, you could provide us with a bit of entertainment?" Elrond finished and Bilbo glared at him. "What was the song you wrote about your dreams?"

"There's two actually. 'Pierre', and 'You Are My Sunshine.'" Bilbo explained, looking very mad about something.

"Your dreams?" Thorin asked. Bilbo swore under his breath.

Before Bilbo could respond, Gandalf but in the conversation.

"Since Bilbo was a young man, he's had dreams about a person." He explained.

All the dwarrow were now staring at him. Bilbo cleared his throats. "Yeah, but, I, uh, only see bits of him," Bilbo bit his lip, his mind elsewhere. "And sometimes hear his voice."

The dwarrow's interest had been peaked. "What does he look like?"

"What does he say?"

"You have been having these dreams for most of your life?"

"Uh yes, I have," Bilbo thought back, suddenly realising something. "But I haven't dreamt, actually, since the night before you lot arrived."

Bilbo didn't notice Dwalin and Balin turn to Thorin, eyebrows raised, with identical grins on their faces. Thorin groaned inwardly.

"Perhaps Bilbo, you should 'Pierre'," Elrond suggested. Bilbo didn't miss the mischievous twinkling in his and Gandalf's eyes.

Bilbo got to his feet, walking sullenly over to where several elves were playing on instruments. "You guys remember it?"

The elves, sadly, nodded, some shifting their instruments. "Okay," Bilbo took a deep breath, carefully avoiding eye contact with the dwarrow as the elves started a quick beat on their instruments. Several of the dwarrow started clapping along.

Thorin watched the hobbit carefully as he took a breath, stepped forward and started singing in his beautiful- Thorin coughed slightly.

"I danced in the desert, in the pouring rain,  
Drank with the devil and forgot my name,  
Woke with somebody when the morning came,  
No one there to shame me for my youth,  
'Cause I wouldn't be with you..."

Bilbo grinned as he got into the song, becoming more carefree.

"And then I found me a lover who could play the bass  
He's kinda quiet, but his body ain't  
Spend the days dreaming and the nights awake  
Doin' things we know we shouldn't do  
'Cause I wouldn't be with you..."

Bilbo moved freely around the platform, his voice falling and swooping perfectly. Thorin stared at him, not noticing several of the dwarrow wolf whistle and clap.

"Says he can't believe he found me  
Wraps his arms around me  
Yeah-eah, eah-eah-eah-yeah!"

Bilbo effortlessly hit the note, his voice ringing over the instruments.

"I can't let him in  
You call me up and ask me how I've been  
I'll call your bluff and  
Keep on telling, telling, telling you lies  
Keep on telling, telling, telling you lies  
No, I can't let him in  
You play me rough, but I won't let you in  
So, call my bluff, I'll  
Keep on telling, telling, telling you lies  
Keep on telling, telling, telling you lies

Oh, count down to the day they may come true

And I fell for a vagabond, a month at tops  
Lied and said his bike was in the "motor shop  
Drove my car once and made the tire pop  
Still we had some fun, till I came to  
'Cause I wouldn't be with you

On the Fourth of July, I met a man, Pierre  
Lied about his age, but I didn't care  
Spoke in broken English but the heart was there  
In those eyes of sky and ocean blue."

Dwalin's gaze flicked across to Thorin, who's deep blue eyes had not left the singing hobbit.

"'Cause I wouldn't be with you...

Says he can't believe he found me  
Wraps his arms around me  
Yeah-eah, eah-eah-eah-yeah

I can't let him in  
You call me up and ask me how I've been  
I'll call your bluff and  
Keep on telling, telling, telling you lies  
Keep on telling, telling, telling you lies  
No, I can't let them in  
You play me rough, but I won't let you win  
So, call my bluff, I'll  
Keep on telling, telling, telling you lies  
Keep on telling, telling, telling you lies

Oh, count down to the day they may come true  
I'm counting dow-ow-ow-ow-own  
I'm still so dow-ow-ow-ow-own  
I'll come around."

The song finished with a flourish as the dwarrow erupted into applause as Bilbo laughed loudly, hopping easily down from the platform.

"So you wrote that 'bout the person you dream about?" Balin asked.

Bilbo nodded. "Though not all of it is about him. Just the 'found me a lover' bit, and then," Bilbo blushed slightly, stopping.

"When the person says he can't believe he found him," Gandalf took over, making Bilbo swat at him. "And then the bit about his eyes being blue, and then you said also the bit about the lies?"

Bilbo grumbled, but shrugged. "It felt right." Then the blood drained from his face as he leapt to his feet, and ran through the room, shouting something in Elvish.

Thorin stared at the doorway he had gone through and then turned back to Elrond and Gandafl. The pair in guestion seemed to be having a coughing fit. They caught each other's gaze and burst into laughter, hilarity glinting in their eyes.

"Is he okay?" Thorin asked.

Gandalf sighed as he fought to get his laughter under control. "Indeed, Master dwarf, he has just to come to a bit of a shocking revelation." At this the wizard and elf lost any remaining composure and both clutched their sides, heaving with laughter.

Thorin turned to Balin and Dwalin, eyebrows raised in question, but both dwarrow shrugged, both grinning. Thorin glared at them, regretting telling the brothers that Bilbo was his One.

Bilbo stared into the fire in his room, subconsciously making it jump and twist. There was a knock on his door, and Bilbo bade them enter. It was Fíli, Kíli and Orí.

"Hello," Bilbo smiled warmly, but they were all staring at something behind him. Bilbo turned to see the fire, still dancing as a normal fire ought not to. He cursed and could've hit himself for being so stupid. "Ah..."

Orí stayed where he was, carefully watching the siblings like Bilbo. They seemed frozen, their eyes hadn't left the fireplace, where the fire had now returned to simply burning.

"The fire..." Kíli murmured. "Was it an Elvish trick?"

"No." Bilbo admitted. "It was me."

"So, you," Fíli seemed to be struggling with the concept. "Are a dragon. The dragon from the story."

"Yes."

"Can you show us the thing with the fire?" Kíli asked. Unlike his brother, Kíli seemed unfazed, and cared more about knowing what cool thing sBilbo could do.

Bilbo made the fire leap onto his hand, and it sat there, still burning, but he couldn't feel the heat, and it did not hurt him. All the dwarrow's eyes widened. He smiled, and it started spiralling upwards.

"Do you have to move your hands?" Orí asks, curious like Kíli.

"No." Bilbo drops his hands, this time just thinking about what he wanted the fire to do. it continued to spiral around the room, twisting between the awed dwarrow.

Fíli, though, turned his gaze to Bilbo. "So you're going on this quest, and you might have to kill Sm- your... your brother. Why."

Bilbo thought for a moment. "Like I told Orí, Erebor used to be our home. Me and my brothers were born there. But then your ancestors asked to claim the mountain, as they, like us, sensed the treasures within. And the mountain was given to them, on one condition, that they built an empire there, to fully honour the beauty of the mountain, and it's treasures. My mother was overjoyed when she found out that the King of dwarrow would call it his home, said that it was befit of the mountain. So it was no longer our home. Maybe millennia ago it was ours, but not anymore. It's yours, and Smaug had no right to take it, and even if in his twisted mind he thought he did, he need not have made you all burn."

There is a solemn silence, before Kíli smiles. "I'm glad you're with us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I include Aralas? YES.  
> Will I ever stop shipping it? No.  
> Will I ever ignore the possibility to add it? Over. My. Dead. Body.  
> Do I still like Arwen? She is fucking gorgeous and I love her.
> 
> See you next time loves.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last one was quite short, but we're going to be dealing with a lot in this chapter.  
> Hopefully.
> 
> "Westron/Common"  
> -Sindarin-  
> ~Khuzdul~  
> \Hobbtish/  
> :Drakish:  
> *Old Tongue*  
> [Forgotten Tongue]

Fíli and Kíli, similarly to Orí, both promised to keep Bilbo's secret, though Kíli demanded in exchange that Bilbo show them more 'fire tricks', which made Bilbo splutter slightly before bursting into laughter.

An hour later, Bilbo was still making the fire dance around the room. Fíli and Orí had moved to sit next to each other, which made Bilbo grin, sure of winning yet another bet, and were talking together with soft smiles on their faces.

Meanwhile Kíli had made it his personal duty to run round the room, trying to touch the fire, despite Bilbo warning him it would still burn. Kíli jumped over the bed, his boot catching the cover and he tripped, face planting on the wooden floor. He was still for a moment, and Bilbo stood, looking over the bed.

Kíli bounced up with a cry of "I'm alright!"

Bilbo rolled his eyes as Fíli and Orí laughed loudly at his expense. Kíli ran round the bed, still grinning. "Can you make the fire into things?"

Bilbo considered for a moment. "My mother could. But it takes a lot of practice. And concentration. Mine always flopped and looked like lumps, instead of people."

"Where is your mother?" Fíli asked.

"Far in the north," Bilbo said sadly. "Hibernating."

"Why?" Orí's question was instant.

"When my father gave me his heart, the dragon side of her..." Bilbo paused, wondering how to explain. "It tried to reject the dragon heart, because, although she knew that he was merely saving me, the dragon core thought he was rejecting her. And, it's very twisted I know, but the dragon side thought that by rejecting her dragon heart, she was getting what she deserved for not being enough."

There was a shocked silence.

"See," Bilbo went on, "if a dragon gives up their heart willingly, they become mortal, and unable to shift to their dragon form, but if the heart is taken forcibly, or rejected, it tears the dragon apart. So her body was warring with itself."

"And so she went into a deep sleep," Kíli's hilarity had vanished.

Bilbo shook his head. "My father came. Her dragon side had created a raging ball of fire around her as it battled with staying as a dragon, and rejecting the heart. The flames burnt even me and my brother. Only my father could get through. And he sat with her, and told her he loved her." Bilbo ignored the single tear that tracked down his face. "I do not know all of what he said, but the dragon side of her accepted it wasn't her fault. But when he died, because he had become mortal, her heart broke. She fled north, and went into a deep sleep to ease her pain."

"That was a millennia ago. Me and my brother- we fought. I think we both blamed ourselves; he thought he should've come with me, and I thought I should've never gone to Smaug. But we were both so full of guilt, and grief, and pain, we turned our guilt on the other. I said things..." Bilbo trailed off. "He went to live with the men, and I went to the Shire."

Kíli suddenly grinned. "So when everyone thinks you're the youngest in our group, they couldn't be further from the truth?"

Bilbo smiled too, grateful for the change in conversation. "Indeed, Kíli. Only Gandalf is older than me, and only by a century."

"You're that old?!"

"Yes," Bilbo laughed. "My mother and father found each other after a half a century of searching, and they started right at the dawn of creation, then they had Smaug," Bilbo's face darkened almost unnoticeably, "two decades later, Ronic, and then three decades after that," Bilbo flourished his hands. "Me."

"Now come, we should head back," Bilbo told them. "We do not want to make the others worried."

The three dwarrow laughed and they returned to the feast. Bilbo was relieved when the three managed to halt all questioning by simply saying Bilbo need a breath of air. When Norí went to ask more questions, Fíli glared at him.

Bilbo's grin widened when Orí laughed and said Fíli had clearly been watching his uncle, making Bilbo nudge Gandalf with raised eyebrows, and making the wizard sigh at the prospect of another lost bet.

The next evening, Thorin finally let the elf look at the map, and let Elrond lead him to a room nearby. He took Balin with him. When Elrond and Gandalf sat at the table, Thorin sat across from them, Balin following his cue to sit next to him.

Thorin reached into his pocket, his fingers grasping for a map that was not there. He bolted to his feet.

"It is gone!" He cried, searching off of the pockets of his cloak. But no map could be found. To his surprise, neither Gandalf nor Elrond looked shocked, they shared a knowing glance before rising as one. They both ignored Thorin's profanities and curses, even when he started roaring about one of the elves pinching it. They strode over to the balcony, where moonlight was filtering through the arches.

"Bilbo." Elrond said simply.

Thorin turned to the balcony, his yelling pausing. To his shock, a face appeared from above, upside down. It was the face of a hobbit.

"If you would join us," Gandalf gestured into the room. Bilbo grinned, and disappeared for a moment. Then his legs appeared, and the hobbit swung into the room.

He winked at Thorin. "Now I know how Kíli knows so many curse words."

Thorin's mouth was agape, but Gandalf merely held out a hand. "The map?"

Bilbo sighed, reaching into a pocket he withdrew the map that Thorin had been shouting about. He huffed and handed it to Elrond, who took it with a shake of his head.

"How did you... Why?" Thorin stuttered.

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. "I told you, I took something of value from everyone."

"That was at the Shire!" Thorin nearly yelled. "And you never returned anything."

"So you assumed I had taken nothing?" Bilbo tutted, shaking his head. "Rookie mistake. You see, the others had all been very polite and nice, despite them giving me several heart attacks over china and doilies, even if I wasn't what they were expecting. But you came into my home, and insulted me before you even gave me a chance." Bilbo's voice was slightly cold, but then he grinned. "So I took the map from you, while you were eating, and didn't give it back till you had learned some manners. But then we ran out of time as we had arrived here."

Thorin opened and closed his mouth several times but no sound comes out. Bilbo then turns to Elrond and Gandalf. "Moon runes," he told them, pointing to a corner of the map. Elrond nods in agreement.

"And they can be read today," Bilbo and Elrond said at the same time. Thorin meanwhile closed his mouth, scowling as he crossed his arms. Balin whispered; "Sulking," under his breath, making Thorin's glare increase in ferocity.

"I did not know you could read moon runes, Bilbo," Gandalf said inquisitively. 

"You didn't ask," came the reply.

Thorin had gone to his room straight after, but soon returned to the feasting hall, where he found Bilbo rubbing the bridge of his nose, a look of exasperation on his face. Gandalf and Elrond were smiling, both looking mischievous. Balin was shaking his head, but wearing a fond smile. 

All conversation stopped as Thorin entered. All the dwarrow avoided eye contact, several seemed to be having weird coughing fits. Then Fíli and Kíli exchanged a glance and all was lost. All the dwarrow, save Balin, burst into loud laughter.

"Should've," Kíli wheezed, clutching his sides. "Been nicer."

This sends the dwarrow into even fiercer laughter. Fíli and Orí are leaning into each other for support as Kili falls of his seat, roaring with hilarity. Thorin angrily takes his seat, glaring at everyone. Bilbo looked like he was desperately trying to stay serious as Fíli's grin widened.

"And to think you did it while you were actually conscious!" He shouted. This broke Bilbo, who then joined in the laughter, his eyes shining with mirth.

"Oh," he sighed. "Think on the bright side, you now are aware how easy it is to steal from you."

This sends the dwarrow into peals of laughter and made Thorin rolls his eyes. "Run me through with my sword," he muttered.

Only Bilbo seemed to hear him, but unfortunately this made the hobbit, who had just managed to stop laughing, fall back into loud laughter again.

But maybe that wasn't so bad, Thorin thought as he watched the hobbit roll in his seat, carefree.

Several days later, Bilbo was sharply woken by Gandalf.

"Hurry, my friend," he was saying. "You must make haste."

"Why?" Bilbo asked sleepily.

"The White Council is here," Gandalf explained. "I believe they might stop you, or in the least slow you down, in which case you will not reach the mountain in time."

Bilbo jolted awake, him and Gandalf a flurry of movement as he packed his things.

"Meet the others in the courtyard. Be careful through the Misty Mountains." Gandalf warned.

"Why? Are you not coming with us?" Bilbo's heart sank as he realised the truth.

"Me and Elrond will help slow the council." Gandalf patted Bilbo's shoulder. "I will join you soon, Bilbo."

Bilbo nodded forlornly and ran to the courtyard where the Company were gathering. They left Rivendell quickly, but the weather was not on their side as they were pelted with rain. Bilbo muttered several curses which would make even Thorin blush as he was quickly soaked.

Thanks to his dragon side, though, he wasn't cold, in fact, he was without question the warmest on the side of the mountain if the blue lips and shivers of the others were anything to go by.

Bilbo sensed it before it happened. He was suddenly hyper aware of a rock whistling through the air. He grabbed Bifur, who was in front of him, and Orí, who was behind, and pulled them down, yelling at the others to do the same.

The boulder smashed the space above them before careening over them and down the cliff. Bilbo let out a quick sigh of relief and strained his ears against the ears. 

Damm it.

"Stone-" The rest of his sentence was cut off by the edge he, Bifur, Orí and Norí were standing on moving through space, breaking apart from the mountain. Double damm it. The air whistled through his ears as he fought for a moment of clarity. The knee they were on, for that was what Bilbo had figured it to be, was careening back towards the mountain.

He was also aware of the others shouting and calling, horror evident in their voices. He pushed the voices out of his mind, hollering as loud as he could. "When I say, jump!" The others nodded at him, and he waited until the were so close to the mountain side he could reach out and touch it. "Now!" Orí and Norí jumped to one side, himself and Bifur the other.

Thorin saw the leg move back as the stone giant crashed downwards. With a feeling of relief, he saw Orí and Norí roll out of harm's way, and then he saw Bilbo, leaning over the edge, his hand in front of him, reaching for Bifur, who was clinging desperately to the mountain edge.

He rushed over as fast as the narrow path would allow, the others on his tail.

Bilbo's hand grasped Bifur's wrist and he tugged, hard, his strength surpassing that of a usual hobbit. With a heave Bifur is pulled over the edge, gasping as several hands grab him. Bilbo got to his feet quickly, stepping back slightly.

The stone under his feet gave way, and he was falling in empty space. He briefly thought about how he would have to be careful as he shifted; the falling rocks could damage his wings when he was jolted, harshly. He looked up to see Thorin, whose fingers were clinging to the edge, his other hand gripping the strap of Bilbo's pack. 

Thorin was shocked to see Bilbo did not look slightly concerned, despite having just been about to fall to his doom. He tensed slightly before heaving Bilbo up and throwing him over the cliff edge. Bilbo hit the stone painfully, but at least he was now on solid stone. Thorin was pulled up several dwarrow. Worry and fear curdled his common sense as he shouted at Bilbo.

"He should never have come!" Thorin turned from the others, ignoring the reproachful and angry glares coming from his company, the most prominent being from his nephews, who were scowling at him like he'd suggested killing their mother.

Bilbo scowled at Thorin's back, but his heart was resting at about his ankles as the truth of Thorin's words hit home.

Bilbo stared listlessly at the fire, making the flames grow bigger than they should be. Most of the dwarrow seemed to be avoiding him, caught between the unfairness of the situation and their loyalty to Thorin. Bilbo was still reeling from the harsh words spoken barely an hour ago. There was also a disgusting smell coming from somewhere in the mountain.

His reverie was broken by three dwarrow sitting down next to him, namely Kíli, on his left, and Fíli and Orí on his right. Kíli made a noise of shock as he settled next to the hobbit.

"How are you so warm?" His voice was broken by the chattering of his teeth. Bilbo pulled the blanket from around his shoulders and put it over the one Kíli was clinging to, gesturing the dwarf closer.

Kíli gratefully shuffled closer, and Fíli and Orí also moved next to Bilbo. He wrapped his arms around them, and they silently marvelled at the heat protruding from him, like he was a furnace.

Perks of being a dragon. 

Thorin watched as Bilbo smiled warmly at his nephews, offered his blanket to Kíli and hugged them close to him, Orí as well. Regret simmered under his skin, fighting the adoration also present. He turned away. "Bifur, you okay to take watch?"

The dwarrow merely nodded before looking away. He could sense the hostility and unsureness present in the dwarrow, and he couldn't blame them. His words to Bilbo were extremely unfair, the result of worry. The fear of losing Bilbo had made him harsh and blunt. Balin suddenly sat down next to him, something akin to understanding in his eyes.

"I would not go to him yet," Balin said softly. "Let Fíli, Kíli and Orí sit with him, they seem to be the closest to him. He nearly died."

"I know," Thorin cut him off. "And I yelled at him." His voice was twisted and bitter, regret soaking his words.

Balin nodded, and smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry too much. You'll make it right."

Thorin prayed to Mahal that his advisor was right.

Bilbo waited till all was quiet, and then quietly got out of his bedroll, rolled it up and cleared away his things. He crept over the sleeping dwarrow, not making a single sound as he neared the entrance, or, he supposed, the exit to the cave.

"Thrakrun was right," a voice spoke to his left, and he cursed himself for not noticing, or indeed remembering that Thorin always made sure there was someone on watch. "You are very quiet on your feet."

"Bifur," Bilbo said, sounding reproachful.

"You're leaving." Bifur's voice was not angry, or sorrowful, merely steady.

"I," Bilbo faltered. The idea of leaving the dwarrow, especially Thorin, made his heart ache, but Thorin had been right. He did not belong among then. "My place isn't here." He decided to play on the weak hobbit-thing. "I'll only slow you down."

Bifur shook his head. "We need you Bilbo." 

Bilbo smiled warmly. "You don't." Bilbo suddenly stilled, and glanced at his blade for confirmation. It was glowing. He finally realised what the smell was; goblins.

He quickly walked away from the centre of the room, yelling at the dwarrow to wake up and do the same. He doesn't register that Thorin leaps up straight away haven never fallen asleep.

But it is too late, as the floor crumbled beneath him and Bilbo and the dwarrow are swept downwards.

Thorin is quick to his feet, surveyed the Company and instantly realised Bilbo was not among the dwarrow being held at sword point by a band of goblins. He whispered a question to Balin about it, which Balin passed it on and soon the whole Company is twisting as they walk, but Bilbo does not appear.

Then the Company is stopped in front of a giant goblin, the Goblin King, who laughed and crowed in delight of Thorin's capture.

"Send word. Someone is offering a large sum of money for your HEAD!" The goblin roared. "The pale orc!"

Thorin 's blood ran cold. "No," he muttered. Then he yelled; "I do not believe you! It cannot be!"

Gandalf appeared with a flash of light. "FLY you fools!" He shouted, leading the way through the caves.

"Where is Bilbo?" Gandalf asked once they were safe in the woods. "Where is he?"

"He's gone." Thorin replied, but his voice was soft. "He had a chance to go, and he took it." He said without venom.

"You're wrong."

"Bilbo," Thorin breathed as the hobbit smiled at them.

"Why did you come back?" Kíli asked, looking like a puppy who had been chucked a bone.

Bilbo was surprised as the words came easily. "I love my home," he said. "With it's armchairs, and soft cushions. I miss reading my books and poring over ancient maps. I miss my garden. It's mine, and it's part of me. But your home was taken from you, by someone who had no right to. And even if I do not make it to Erebor, even if the only way I can help was to stop you from being eaten by trolls, then I am glad to have helped."

Bilbo's gaze turned to Gandalf. "Besides, it was time to get off my ass."

Several dwarrow laughed as Bilbo added; "Who knows, maybe me and my brother can reconcile as well."

Gandalf nodded at him as Bilbo was tackled by Kíli. "Plus," Fíli remarked as he also hugged Bilbo. "If you left then Kíli would insist we turn back and hunt you down; he would rather die then go without your crazy body heat."

A warg choose this heartwarming moment to howl.

"Out of the frying pan," Gandalf commented.

"Into the fire," Bilbo finished their old saying as the Company ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know, the White Council, I believe, didn't try to stop them, just go with it.
> 
> Also, most of the things like the actual reading of the map, things that are canon, I've left out the detail as it has been a while since I have read or watched the books, and would prefer a lot of the story to be the same. But some bits, like Bilbo explaining why he came back to the dwarrow, are slightly different.
> 
> Also, just love the growing friendship and bond between Fíli, Kíli, Orí and Bilbo, with Bilbo like an uncle to them. Just makes me *squueee* a bit.
> 
> Also, (final also, I promise), I didn't include Bilbo's POV for what happened in the goblin caves with Gollum. Though he will tell the others later on in the story, what happened was exactly the same, except for Bilbo recognising the ring for what it actually was; Sauron's ring.
> 
> Also, (I lied, here's another also), I just had to include the iconic; "Fly you fools!" Love that line.
> 
> Also, (this the final also. I hope), I will never stop comparing Kíli to a puppy. It is one of the many Hobbit/LOTR hills I have chosen to die on.
> 
> If you can't tell, I write the end notes as I go along, which is why it's a bit... interesting. (I have been informed that calling something interesting, while remarking that something is interesting, can also be a polite way of saying crazy ;) hehe.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Westron/Common"  
> -Sindarin-  
> ~Khuzdul~  
> \Hobbtish/  
> :Drakish:  
> *Old Tongue*  
> [Forgotten Tongue]  
> {Orcish}

The Company ran quickly through the forest, branches snagging and ripping their clothes, which Bilbo scowled at. His foot landed on a stone, his thick sole stopping it from tearing his skin, but still he felt it, and slowed slightly.

"Bilbo!" Orí shouted.

"Come on!" Kíli called.

He started running again, tearing through the trees. He heard several howls behind them, getting closer and closer. Then there was no more earth, just trees and a huge cliff. "Into the trees!" Bilbo yelled, and the dwarrow scrambled up, tugging on branches. Bilbo leapt up, pulling himself up onto a branch. 

Wargs appeared through the tree line, instantly smelling where the Company was hiding. They leapt at the tree trunks, scratching and pushing. A domino affect happened, the trees falling into each other as the dwarrow and Bilbo scrambled from tree to tree, until all of the Company was clutching desperately to one tree, dangerously hanging over the cliff edge.

"Bilbo!" Gandalf muttered from just above him. A burning pinecone was tossed down and Bilbo deftly caught it before hurling it at a warg. Gandalf get chucking down the flaming cones, and the members threw them at the orcs and wargs.

Bilbo paused in his throwing to make the fire move across, quicker than it should've, blocking the wargs and cutting the orcs off. None of the Company noticed the fire roaring and growing at just the right time to stop a growling warg from jumping over.

Suddenly the orcs and wargs stopped and moved back to the side. A great beast came through, growling, it's fur as pale as the orc sitting on top of it.

"It cannot be," Thorin breathed as Azog, the pale orc, lifted his arm, a mace stuck through the flesh.

"Thorin Oakenshield!" Azog shouted, his voice similar to forks scraping empty plates, or nails on blackboards. Bilbo ducked slightly, out of the orc's gaze. Thorin leapt to his feet, and walked down the tree branch, his sword gripped tight in his hand.

"No!" Bilbo shouted, but Thorin either did not hear or ignored him. "Damm it," Bilbo muttered.

Thorin yelled a curse as he swung his blade at the orc, rage fueling his desperate swing. It was easily blocked by the orc, who in turn brought his mace around. It landed on Thorin's chest, sending the dwarf sprawling backwards.

Bilbo, clinging to the branch, had to bite his lip, hard, to stop from crying out as pain shot through his body. Thorin's back hit the earth, hard, and pain shot through Bilbo's spine. Before he could think about what he was doing, Bilbo ran down the branch, ignoring the shouts from the Company.

"Hey Azog!" Bilbo shouted, catching the orc's attention. The orc's gaze flicked to Bilbo, and his eyes narrowed, his attention moved off Thorin.

"You," Azog spat, fury filling his features.

Bilbo took a deep breath. "Yep," he replied, his voice calm and chatty. "Me! I'm doing pretty good, thanks for asking. You're looking good, especially considering." Bilbo gestured to his lower arm, cringing slightly. "I mean, I'm never one to judge other culture's medical methods, but are you sure sticking a mace into your cut off arm is the best way to go?"

Azog, leapt from his warg, scowling and glaring at the hobbit. "You will die!" {Dragon filth!}

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "Hey! I though we were friends, Azog." He had reached Thorin by now, and saw to his relief the dwarf was still breathing. Bilbo unsheathed a knife and threw it to his left. "And I thought we agreed, Az, it's rude to attack people from the side when they're not looking." An orc fell to the ground, Bilbo's knife embedded into it's chest, a sword still clutched in it's hand.

Bilbo slowly began dragging Thorin to the egde of the cliff, at a snail's pace. A warg growled and made to jump on him, but Bilbo just turned and glared at it. The warg, smelling the dragon within him, whined slightly and stepped back, head bent.

"I swore to kill you," Azog roared, raising his sword.

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "Look, I know it's good to have dreams. But sometimes, you have to give up." Bilbo shuffled backwards slightly. "Keep trying, by all means, but have you ever heard of taking a hint?" 

Azog practically growled. 

"Seven times, you've tried. Well, seven times you have sent someone to kill me. Multiple times you yourself have tried to kill me, in battle." Bilbo pushed the fire closer to Azog, hands still gripping the unconscious Thorin. "Why are you still trying?" 

{You murdered my parents!} Azog bit out. A wall of fire suddenly came across, blocking his way to Bilbo and the unconscious Thorin.

"I did do that, yes," Bilbo conceded. "But they were trying to invade Middle Earth."

{You killed my entire army at the Battle of Baklidor!} Azog leapt forward again, but moved back quickly to avoid the knife thrown at him by Bilbo.

"Ah, yep, that was also me." Bilbo glared at the heavy dwarf. 

Azog continued listing things, his words broken up by Bilbo's responses.

"That wasn't me."

"That was only partly me."

"Ah, that was... mostly me."

"Yep, that one's on me."

"I mean, technically, I'm not really to blame." Bilbo dragged out the word 'really'.

"Ok, that was me, but I think your ignoring the point here." Bilbo paused. "What was the point?"

"The dwarrow!" Gandalf yelled. 

"Aha!" Bilbo grinned, pointing at Gandalf. "Thanks. Anyway," he spun round to face Azog again. "Right. Well. See, you're trying to kill this dwarf here," he gestured at Thorin. "And I totally get it, believe me, there are times where I was tempted to do it myself. I know, he's quite grumpy, and moody, and has sulks- sorry, he broods, and-"

"Focus!" Gandalf shouted down.

"Focusing!" Bilbo scowled slightly. "But unfortunately for my head, and it's headaches, he is quite important. not to share secrets or anything, but what we're doing right now is kinda important, and see those dwarrow over there..." Bilbo pointed at the falling tree. "Well, not to use the words 'blind optimism', or 'selfless patriotism', or just 'plain stupidity', are following him, because they believe in him. And unfortunately for you, I do too. He's also very selfless, and brave, if terrible at directions. And him living could affect the entire future of Middle Earth, and all who live in it."

Bilbo's eyes were full of fire, reflected not from the flames around him, but the fire in his soul. Azog drew back. {So I have chosen to stand by him, and his kin. Thorin, and his Company, are under my protection,} Bilbo snarled. {If you harm a single one of them, I will kill each and every one of you, and you will burn, slowly, in hell-fire.}

"Now," Bilbo said cheerily, "hate to be a party pooper, but we really have to be going." Bilbo gripped Thorin's wrist with one hand and raised another. Azog spat out something in Orcish and leapt at Bilbo, who was wrenched into the air by claws.

The huge eagle soared over the edge, dropping Thorin and Bilbo, the former of whom was caught safely in another eagle's claws, while Bilbo landed on soft feathers. Immediately he looked over to the cliff top, but after realising the others was safe, his attention went straight back to Thorin, who was still not conscious.

The pain ricocheting through Bilbo had dulled slightly, it still raged through his bones, making him grit his teeth. When the eagles put them down on a humungous upright rock, Carrock, dawn was breaking, and Thorin had not stirred.

Gandalf immediately went over to him, and muttered spells under his breath. Bilbo could feel the pain slowly receding.

Thorin suddenly became aware of the air, around him, and concerned voices. Light was prickling on his eyelids, and he forced them open, sun shining in and making him wince. He was immediately surrounded by concerned dwarrow.

The last thing he could remember was Azog, and his mace, and pain, and then Bilbo, running down the branch, fire in his eyes. "The hobbit?" Thorin croaked.

"He's here," Dwalin sounded slightly hoarse. "He's fine."

Thorin struggled to his feet, his eyes flitting over the dwarrow. Every one of the Company was here, but Bilbo and Gandalf were having an agitated conversation to one side.

"Already?" Gandalf was asking.

"Yes, already," Bilbo snapped. "Otherwise I wouldn't have said so."

"Huh," Gandalf appeared to be thinking. "Normally it takes longer to start."

"Really?" His voice was filled with sarcasm, but Bilbo did not look cross, merely unsettled, or unsure. "I know that."

Gandalf hesitated. "Maybe rush of adrenalin? The fear, spurred it forwards."

Bilbo was quiet for several moments. "I don't know much about others, but in my family, it is said to be stronger..." He suddenly stopped, and turned, his eyebrow raising slightly, noticing Thorin had awoken.

"What were you thinking?" He cried, moving forward to hit Thorin, though gently. Thorin's mouth fell open slightly, but Bilbo was not done. "Oh, ten points, you looked majestic, like a hero, whatever, but you have to stop being so bloody reckless! No offense to Fíli, but I don't think he's quite ready to be king!"

"So, you do think we can do it then?" Kíli put in, and was glared at by Bilbo.

"Kíli, trap me into admitting that later," he turned back to Thorin. "You stupid oaf."

Thorin blinked several times. "You saved my life."

Bilbo seemed suddenly unsure. "Yeah, well, don't want Kíli in charge of a kingdom either." This made the dwarrow laugh, Thorin too, but then he grabbed Bilbo, and gave him a fierce hug.

"I have never been so wrong," Thorin muttered. "You do belong among us." Bilbo stiffened, imperceptibly, before hugging Thorin back.

As they made their slow way down the crag, Thorin suddenly found Fíli and Kíli either side of him. They were at the back of the group, Thorin being the slowest, and they were both grinning about something.

"What?" Thorin asked grudgingly, unsure whether he wanted to know.

"Bilbo likes you," Kíli's grin grew wider.

"He just yelled at me, and called me stupid," Thorin pointed out.

"Indeed, Uncle." Fíli nodded wisely. "Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Thorin asked.

"You see, you two are very interesting in a way," Fíli continued. "Because you're very uncomfortable around strangers, and when they get hurt, or something, you don't care about their feelings. But around people you know and love, you mind a lot more about their feelings. Bilbo is the opposite."

Thorin raised a single eyebrow.

Kíli took over. "Bilbo finds it very easy to be 'round strangers. He's very polite, well, unless they insult him." Kíli glared slightly at Thorin. "But when he gets to know people, their feelings go out the window when he is worried. It's a sign he cares- he's worried about getting hurt by or because of the people he loves and likes. So he gets stressed when their hurt, in a different way to you."

Thorin just stared at the two boys. "So, you're saying him calling me a 'stupid oaf' is his way of caring..."

Kíli and Fíli grinned. "Yep," they replied in unison. 

-And you can still feel his pain?- Gandalf asked. Bilbo nodded.

-I'm surprised he's able to walk, he took quite a hit, but your magic did help.- Bilbo replied. -And like I said earlier, normally it doesn't happen this fast, and although I don't know much about the other soul dragons, my family were always more... tied to their soul-halves.-

Gandalf hummed in agreement. -I wouldn't worry, Bilbo. We should be fine for a while.-

_I think you've forgotten something, Gandalf.- Bilbo looked forlorn. -Azog hates Thorin almost as much as he hates me. With both of us here, it's like we're wearing bright signs saying 'Two for the Price of One'.-

Gandalf bonked his head with his staff. Bilbo scowled, and rubbed his head, wincing slightly. No one noticed when Thorin paused, grimacing at a sudden pain at the top of his head. Except Bilbo. 

His eyes widened and he cursed Gandalf. He did not want Thorin to know, not yet. He still wasn't entirely sure Thorin wouldn't kill him the moment Bilbo revealed he was a dragon, despite Fíli and Kíli's assurances otherwise.

But now... If Thorin did try to kill Bilbo, Thorin would feel Bilbo's pain. But the thought did not comfort Bilbo as he strode forwards.

"What did you say to the orcs, Bilbo?" Orí asked. "You talked in their language, Orcish."

Bilbo just hummed slightly, hyper-aware of the conversation on the other side of the fire. Dwalin and Balin were explaining to Thorin what exactly had happened.

"Ask Gandalf, Orí, I'm really tired." Bilbo quickly went back to his bedroll.

Fíli, Kíli and Orí all moved over to Gandalf. Orí repeated the question, then glanced around the campfire.

Orí lowered his voice to a whisper. "We know Bilbo's... not a hobbit."

Gandalf leaned back slightly, surveying the youngest three of the dwarrow with narrowed eyes. Then he smiled. "Well, Bilbo basically told Azog that you dwarrow were under his protection." He paused. "If I remember correctly, he said 'Thorin, and his Company, are under my protection. If you harm a single one of them, I will kill each and every one of you, and you will burn, slowly, in hell-fire.'" Gandalf laughed lightly. "He can be very persuasive."

Fíli, Kíli and Orí stared at Gandalf, eyes wide. "He said that?"

Gandalf nodded. "You see," he hesitated. "How to explain... Smaug is very possessive, yes, over gold." The dwarrow nodded. "Well, Bilbo can also be very possessive, just not over gold or objects." Gandalf paused again as his gaze flicked over to Bilbo, who was curled in a sleeping roll, apart from the group, his back to them. 

"Then what is it he gets possessive over?" Fíli asked.

"People, Master Fíli, people." Gandalf explained. "You see, when Bilbo gets close to people, he cares a lot, some would say too much. Hence he tends to insult people when he's worried, or stressed. Or annoyed. Or angry. He insults people quite a bit actually, once he gets to know them. But he's also fiercely protective over them." A sad expression was on Gandalf's face. "He didn't use to be quite so bad, but after his father- Bilbo blamed himself, even though he shouldn't. He now... It takes a bit to win his trust, but once you got it... It's very hard to break."

Thorin, Dwalin and Balin chose this moment to wander over, an unreadable expression on Thorin's face. The three sat down.

"Anyone find the fire weird yesterday night?" Dwalin asked, staring at their current fire. "It didn't touch Bilbo at all, and happened to move precisely when it was needed. Weird."

The three younger dwarrow immediately jumped to Bilbo's defense, all talking about the wind, and luck, and maybe you were just shocked, it all happened at once, making Gandalf smile lightly.

"I may have, uh," Gandalf waved his staff. "Pressed our advantages." All dwarrow smiled, three smug and understanding, three relieved.

Bilbo allowed a flicker of a smile to dawn on his face, warmed by how vigorously Fíli, Kíli and Orí had defended him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle Azog mentions, is made up by me.
> 
> Also, I am writing another Bagginshield, and it would be great if you could go read it. But thanks for reading this, and I'll see you next times loves.
> 
> Although, I am taking a break, because my half-term is coming up, so I won't post again till Moday 22nd at the earliest.
> 
> My tumblr is iactuallyshipeverything, please message me if you have any ideas, prompts or just want to talk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I spelt Beorn's name right, so sorry if I didn't.

Thorin scanned the forest, when he heard a low noise from behind him. He span round, surveying everything around him. The fire had died down completely; all that was left was a couple of barely glowing embers. 

Thorin turned slightly, and saw Bilbo, a couple meters away, tossing in his sleeping roll. He looked highly unsettled, and then cried out lowly. Thorin realised he had been disturbed by the hobbit, who seemed to be having a nightmare.

As quietly as he could, Thorin got to his feet and crept over to Bilbo. Ignoring the electricity that flooded through him, Thorin placed a heavy hand on Bilbo's shoulder, and gently shook him awake, slightly startled at the heat that seemed to protrude from Bilbo.

"Bilbo," he whispered. "Bilbo!"

The hobbit's eyes snapped open as he moved forward, reaching for a knife. Thorin stilled as he felt distinct cold metal against his throat. Bilbo's gaze met his and the hobbit relaxed slightly, and took the knife away from Thorin's throat.

"Sorry," Bilbo whispered as he sheathed the knife. He sat up, wiped the sweat from his brow, frowning slightly. "Did I wake you?"

Thorin shifted slightly, sitting down, feeling slightly uncomfortable about the pale blush on Bilbo's cheek; apparently embarrassed about being caught in a nightmare, "No, I was on watch duty."

Bilbo nodded, his eyes staring unseeingly into the trees. "I can take over, if you wish to sleep."

"Don't you want to sleep?" Thorin asked in return.

Bilbo shook his head. "I won't be able to, not now." Thorin hummed in understanding; just after Smaug's attack, he had been plagued every night with vivid dreams, and although they had decreased in regularity, he still occasionally woke, his forehead damp with sweat and laboured breathing.

"What did you dream of?" Thorin asked gently, unsure whether he would receive an answer.

"My brother," Bilbo's voice was low, and so vulnerable. "And father." Bilbo's eyes closed, a pained expression on his face. Me and my brother fought, and my father saved me, but..." Bilbo trailed off.. His hand automatically rose to his chest, feeling the tighter skin where his most prominent scar was, covered by a thin layer of cloth.

Thorin nodded, before frowning slightly. "I thought you said your parents were both killed by orcs."

Bilbo smiled wistfully. "Yes, Belladonna and Bungo were. But they were my adopted parents."

Thorin let out a breath. The two sat in silence, facing the dark trees. After a while, Thorin shifted again, turning towards Bilbo slightly. "We call them battle-dreams." He told the hobbit. "Some people get them while awake, too."

Bilbo nodded knowingly. "PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

Thorin raised an eyebrow. Bilbo just shook his head. "It's what some call that."

There was another few minutes of silence. "It's so annoying when you do that," Bilbo said mysteriously.

"What?" Thorin raised a single eyebrow again.

"That." Bilbo pointed to Thorin's raised eyebrow. "When you raise one eyebrow. Both my brothers, father and mother could do it, but I can't." He scowled, which did not make him look very scary. Thorin thought he looked a bit like a put out kitten, not that he would ever tell Bilbo this.

"You can't raise an eyebrow?" He said instead. Bilbo shook his head.

"It's so frustrating."

Thorin laughed lightly. Bilbo punched his arm, albeit lightly, but drew back quickly at the sparks that fizzled between the two of them. The atmosphere suddenly felt uncomfortable, and Thorin fought to push down the redness spreading up his neck.

"What was Erebor like?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin thought for a moment. "It was grand, and beautiful, and busy, but it was also, it was perfect. It was home..."

When Thorin shook Dwalin awake to take over watch, Bilbo had actually fallen asleep, this time looking much more peaceful. Thorin was practically swaying on his feet, and instead of trying to stay awake, like he normally would've, he was pushed down by Dwalin, who frowned at him and mouthed something like 'sleep, you stubborn bastard.'

When the sun rose, the Company awoke to find both Thorin and Bilbo still sleeping peacefully, Bilbo curled into Thorin, his face in Thorin's chest and Thorin's arms looped protectively over the hobbit.

"Five coins says it takes them another month to discuss their feelings," Dwalin told the others. The bets were on.

When the two had awoken, (none of the Company failed to notice that they awoke at the same time), they both turned bright red. They sprang apart, much to the Company's hilarity. Norí, Dorí, and the 'Ur' brothers gathered together to discuss this, Fíli, Kíli and Orí went over to tease Bilbo, and Balin and Dwalin stood, with raised eyebrows, as a furiously blushing Thorin came over.

"Ah, alas," Dwalin cried. "It has fallen to us to tease you mercilessly." 

Thorin scowled at his closest 'friend' and his advisor.

Bilbo rolled his eyes at Kíli waggling eyebrows, then suddenly turned to stare at the forest. Something had been bothering him all night, and then it finally clicked.

"Gandalf, are you sure he will help?" He asked, his voice cutting through the chatter.

Gandalf nodded. "I thought he owed you."

"That may be, Gandalf," Bilbo replied, scanning the forest, "but he hates dwarrow."

Gandalf nodded gravely. "I know, Bilbo, but he hates orcs more."

"That's your plan?" Bilbo's voice sounded sarcastic. "'Hey, I know you hate this entire race, but can we stay with you because we're being hunted by a race you hate even more?'"

A dwarf snorted.

"There are orcs, close by, Bilbo." Gandalf nodded in the direction they had come from. "That's my only plan, and unless you have another, I suggest we get going."

Bilbo huffed. "You are going to be the death of me."

Gandalf's eyes twinkled. "I highly doubt that." ~But, on another note, looks like you and Thorin and getting on well.~

The dwarrow laughed as Bilbo shot a foul curse at the wizard and punched his arm.

A branch caught on Dwalin's shoulder and suddenly sprang back, whipping Thorin across the arm. He scowled at Dwalin apologetic face. His back was aching, and he could pain ripple though him on every step. He winced slightly, the pain growing as he had already been walking for most of the day.

-Gandalf,- Bilbo nudged the wizard. -I suggest you ask Thorin how his back is. And if he says fine, don't believe him.- Bilbo winced as pain tore through his spine. He had had worse, but Thorin was mortal and therefore this was probably feeling pretty bad.

Gandalf nodded and let others overtake him until he was standing next to Thorin. "How is your back, Master Dwarf?"

Thorin masked his pain. "It's fine." Thorin knew they were being followed by at least one orc pack, and they could not afford to stop, or even slow the fast-walking pace they were at.

Gandalf tutted and raised an eyebrow knowingly.

"Seriously, Thrakrun, it's fine." Thorin snapped.

"Oh for Yavanna's sakes, let him help you!" Bilbo shouted from the front. "He can do it while we walk!" Thorin did not miss Bilbo's muttering about 'stubborn dwarrow', but merely scowled and nodded in Gandalf's direction. The wizard's eyes twinkled as he raised his staff, waving it over Thorin as they walked.

"Don't mind Bilbo, he insults people when he's worried."

Thorin hummed in acknowledgement. "Fíli and Kíli mentioned that." Then an odd sensation rippled across him, like warm water was trickling slowly down his back as the pain eased and subsided.

Bilbo suddenly stopped dead at the front, causing several dwarrow to walk into him. "Run!" He shouted, urgency prickling his voice. "Run, now!" The Company burst out of the forest, running as fast as they could. They were running through a field of grass, their feet crushing and bending the thin stalks.

Suddenly a huge bear, much bigger than a natural one tore from the treeline, growling and roaring at them. 

"Dammit, he's mad." Bilbo shouted. "Gandalf, lead them on, I'll distract him."

Bilbo swerved to one side, hollering at the bear until he had it's attention. An arm caught Thorin's and tugged him forwards; Dwalin. "Come on." Gandalf was leading then through the field to a huge house in the centre.

Thorin turned to see Bilbo staring down the bear, weaponless, as the bear was barely centimetres from him. "Bilbo!" He shouted. The bear's head snapped to him, and started growling lowly again.

Bilbo cursed as the bear went for the dwarrow. "You stupid lump! They aren't going to hurt you." He ran after the bear.

Thorin fell on top of several dwarrow as the door was slammed shut behind them, the bear scratching at the wood.

"But Bilbo's still out there!" Thorin yelled as a wooden slat was looped across the doors. "The bear will eat him!"

"I don't think he would enjoy me very much," a voice said to the side. "He actually only eats animals." Bilbo shrugged. "And orcs. And dwarrow, actually."

The Company turned in unison to see Bilbo leaning against a huge table that was as high as his shoulders, nibbling on a wedge of cheese.

"How did you-" Bifur pointed outside. "But you were behind the bear!"

Bilbo grinned and hoisted himself up to sit on the table. "Magic."

"Who was that?" Dwalin demanded.

"Our host," Gandalf replied grimly. Bilbo laughed slightly at an apparently inside joke.

The next morning, Thorin woke early to see their host had not returned. Thorin watched his Company, all sleeping peacefully. Bilbo was on the other side of the group, which made Thorin slightly relieved, so as to avoid any more very embarrassing events occurring again, but a bigger part of him ached to be close to the hobbit.

There was a click behind him and he whirled around to see the door opening and a figure stumbled through. Thorin kicked the dwarrow closest to him. "Get up," he hissed.

The group all banded together as the figure suddenly stopped and turned to stare at them. "Dwarves," he said angrily.

He came closer, looming over the dwarrow. Thorin cleared his throat. "I ask that you let me and my Company stay here."

He was halted by the man raising a single hand. "I despise dwarves, and you want me to lend out my home to a whole group of them?" He paused. "But not all of you are dwarves."

Thorin's eyebrows nearly hit his hairline when in unison Fíli, Kíli and Orí moved to stand protectively in front of Bilbo, whose face softened as his eyes grew wide.

"He's a hobbit, and he's with us." Fíli told the man, his voice firm.

"Baby bunny." The man said, an unusual expression on his face.

Bilbo groaned, his head in hands. "Oh Valar, I forgot you called me that."

"Baby bunny?" Norí repeated, his eyes darting from the man and Bilbo.

"Dammit." Bilbo sighed. "Look what you've done Beorn." He turned to the company. "I'm sorry, the contract has been nulled. No way I'm staying around now you lot know what this damm lump calls me."

The man laughed, his voice low, like a rumble. "As long as you are a hobbit, and tiny, you're baby bunny."

Bilbo rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Fine." He gestured to the Company. "They can stay?"

The man nodded easily before turning to what looked like a kitchen, Bilbo following him. "So, baby bunny, why have you got three orc packs following you?"

"Well, the moody looking one is actually Thorin Oakenshield, and a few years ago, he cut off an orc's arm, and guess who that was? Yep, the very same. And then we had this run in, near Carrock, and weeellll, I sort of, might've, reminded him why he tried to kill me seven times, and now we're sort of wandering the land, and might as well be wearing a huge 'two for the price of one' sign, which is always fun..." Bilbo's voice became inaudible as the two disappeared.

Thorin turned to see Fíli, Kíli and Orí looking very relieved, and giggling. "Oh Mahal, baby bunny." Orí was saying. "Totally fits him." This sent the other two into loud laughter as they shared a joke only the three seemed to understand.

A short while later Beorn and Bilbo reappeared, both carrying mountains of food, still talking. "Yes, I would be careful, Kíli will definitely try at least a dozen times before giving up."

"Try what?" Kíli asked, intrigued.

"Try to ride the giant bees," Bilbo replied easily, laughing when Kíli's eyes widened.

"Giant bees?"

"Told you."

Beorn deposited the food on the table, then reached below and turned a concealed gear which lowered the table to a more accessible point for the dwarrow. "And how many bets have you got riding on this group?"

Bilbo feigned outrage. "I would never." Beorn raised an eyebrow as the dwarrow fell, starving, onto the food.

Bilbo sighed. "Three, with Gandalf. I've won one, already, and I'm looking good to win even more. Sixty coins in total."

Gandalf shook his head. "You surely will not have guessed them all accurately."

Bilbo raised his eyebrows (both, Thorin noticed with a small smile) making Gandalf sigh. "Well, I am guaranteed money from others." Several of the dwarrow protested.

Bilbo narrowed his eyes and suddenly stood. "Wait- you didn't..." His eyes widened and he fell back into his seat, grumbling about the impertinence of some.

"Don't be hypocritical, Bilbo," Gandalf scolded, though he was smiling.

Bilbo scowled. "I am extremely hypocritical and you know it."

Beorn huffed with laughter. "You look like an angry rabbit."

"Or a baby bunny!" Fíli called and Bilbo's head dropped into his hands, grumbling.

"I've changed my mind. You will all collectively be the death of me."

Later, the Company, bar Bilbo, where finding great entertainment in watching Kíli try to cross a tightrope, which was in one corner of the field, strung high up on two huge trees, longer than a house and several metres from the ground. So far Kíli had not been able to make it more than a quarter of the way before falling into a pile of the dwarrow cloaks.

Beorn and Bilbo suddenly joined them, both laughing at Kíli 57th attempt.

"You kept it up," Bilbo said, gesturing to the rope.

"The squirrels like it," Beorn replied, shrugging.

"The tightrope is yours?" Bombur asked from his place on the ground. "I thought you were a singer."

Bilbo laughed lightly. "I've, uh, done a lot of things."

"Are you any good?" Fíli asked. 

Bilbo laughed again. "Well, I'm certainly better than Kíli."

"Hey!" Kíli protested.

"It's true."

Bilbo climbed with ease up the tree after adding his jacket to the pile. With unwavering surety, he stepped onto the tightrope, the rope not even wavering under his feet.

With ease and grace Bilbo walked across the tightrope, never once waving or falling. He reached the other end and turned, bowing with a flourish. The dwarrow clapped and cheered, but Beorn looked unimpressed.

"Do it properly," he said, which made Bilbo roll his eyes.

"I haven't done this in years, give me a chance." He took a breath. "Gandalf, music, if you would."

Gandalf muttered under his breath, and soft music poured from his staff. After a couple beats, Bilbo started singing.

"Some people long for a life that is simple and planned  
Tied with a ribbon." He skipped along the rope, much faster than the first time.

"Some people won't sail the sea 'cause they're safer on land  
To follow what's written." Despite the rope being tiny, Bilbo managed to sway softly as walked forwards and backwards.

"But I'd follow you to the great unknown  
Off to a world we call our own." He spun on his heel.

"Hand in my hand  
And we promised to never let go  
We're walking a tightrope." He continued dancing, grinning as he relaxed into it, familiarity and practice taking over.

"High in the sky  
We can see the whole world down below  
We're walking a tightrope  
Never sure, never know how far we could fall." For a moment it looked like Bilbo was about to slip, and his smile widened as he jumped up, spinning in the air before landing easily on the rope again.

"But it's all an adventure  
That comes with a breathtaking view  
Walking a tightrope." The dwarror cheered loudly for him and Bilbo felt the rush, the buzz he had been missing.

"With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
With you." He tapped his feet and moved to the beat, swaying gently.

"Mountains and valleys, and all that will come in between  
Desert and ocean  
You pulled me in and together we're lost in a dream." He caught Thorin's eyes and could not look away.

"Always in motion  
So I risk it all just to be with you  
And I risk it all for this life we choose."

The music suddenly swelled and Bilbo easily turned.

"Hand in my hand." He suddenly dipped and was then hanging upside down, his ankles hooked on the rope, making the Company gasp.

"And you promised to never let go  
We're walking a tightrope  
High in the sky." He carefully moved one foot to hook the rope.

"We can see the whole world down below  
We're walking a tightrope." Bilbo steeled his body.

"Never sure, will you catch me if I should fall?" He twisted up, quickly, until he was holding the rope with one hand, body beneath him, as he straightened his limbs.

"Well, it's all an adventure  
That comes with a breathtaking view  
Walking a tightrope." Now he held the rope with both hands, and somersaulted upwards, above the rope.

Landing perfectly in the centre of the rope, he twirled again. "With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
With you  
With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
With you, ooh, ooh, ooh  
With you."

The song finished and Bilbo bowed again, his face flush from the effort, his eyes still locked with Thorin's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just.... AHAHAHAHAHHHH!!! My oblivious sweet gays.
> 
> Fíli, Kíli and Orí bring protective af is just...… OMG THEY ARE AMZING!
> 
> But I'm back! I had a great holiday and this chapter was so much fun to write. I'll be updating 'Dagger Beneath the Dress' today or tomorrow as well.
> 
> See you next time loves.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Kíli was chasing after giant bees, with no intention what so ever of trying to ride one, when Fíli came along, running and shouting. "Come quick!" Fíli yelled, gesturing animatedly. Kíli immediately reached for his bow, despite Beorn's assurances that no orcs would cross onto his lands.

But Fíli was grinning, and looked excited, so Kíli let go of his weapon and ran full tilt after his brother. It soon became clear what Fíli was gesturing at, as the Company were all gathered in a field, watching two shouting figures. Gandalf's eyes were crinkled in amusement and several looked like they were trying not to laugh.

"Are you saying it's my fault?" Thorin was yelling, a mad look on his face.

Bilbo groaned loudly. "No, you stupid dwarf, I'm just saying, if you hadn't charged down a pack of orcs singlehandedly, you wouldn't be wincing with every step you took. And if you weren't so stubborn you-"

"I am not stubborn!" Thorin shouted, cutting through Bilbo, who snorted in anger and ran his hand through unruly hair, clearly raked up by the gesture many times previously. "We were all going to fall off that damm tree, it was the only option."

Bilbo laughed humourlessly. "The tree would've fallen with or without you being a reckless idiot. You weren't easy to drag but you're not that heavy."

"So it would've been better if we all plummeted to our deaths?" Thorin's face had become very red. Kíli stuffed a fist in his mouth to stop the laughter.

"No!" Bilbo shouted. "Are you not listening? The eagles were coming, and you being stupid and reckless and clouded with your want for revenge was not helping!"

If possible, Thorin seemed to become even madder. "So I wanted to kill him. The orc that had killed my brother, and so many of my people. Why does that matter so much?"

"Because then your Company, and people who actually for some reason care about you, wouldn't have to watch you be killed because of your stupid want for revenge!" Bilbo retorted, hands curled into fists by his sides.

Thorin seemed to falter slightly, but Bilbo was not done.

"And if you weren't so stubborn, you would stop pretending to be fine and let Gandalf heal you!" He continued.

Thorin scowled. "You do not how I'm feeling, burglar, I suggest you stay out of it." His tone was harsh, and he practically spat the word 'burglar'.

"I know you're hurting from it and if you continue, it won't just be your ego that's sore you oaf!" Bilbo yelled.

"And how would you know?" Thorin shouted back. This time it was Bilbo who faltered, and he recoiled slightly. Then he sunk his head into his hands and twisted on his heel slightly. Kíli realised Gandalf had made his way across to them.

"This is not funny Gandalf," Bilbo snapped. "And no."

"Bilbo," Gandalf replied his voice calm, "you-"

"I said no!" Bilbo turned again and stormed off. Before he reached the forest, he paused, eyes on Thorin. "For Yavannah's sake, just let him heal you properly. He couldn't while we were walking and now you're suffering." Then he was gone into the trees.

"I wish to change my bet," Norí said suddenly. The Company collapsed into laughter.

When the sun was setting, and Bilbo still hadn't returned, Thorin began to worry slightly. He had regretted his words almost as soon as Bilbo stormed off, and had grudgingly allowed Gandalf to properly heal his back. 

He sat in stony silence the rest of the day. Despite Dwalin's insistence that he should stop sulking, Thorin maintained the attitude that he was not sulking. He was merely brooding, and mulling over the argument.

The rest of the Company were sat round the table, eating and laughing with Beorn, but Thorin stayed back, in a corner.

"When will Bilbo be back?" Orí asked, but Beorn just shrugged.

"Baby bunny will be back when he is no longer mad," the shape-shifter replied. "But if it makes you feel better, I will look for him tonight."

"You are going?" At least, that was what it sounded like, as Bombur's mouth was quite full of food.

"Only for the night, to patrol." Beorn answered. "Baby bunny is probably doing that too. He hate orcs almost as much as Grumpy wolf, maybe even more."

Fili bit back a smile and asked the question everyone was thinking. "And, uh, who's Grumpy wolf?"

Beorn pointed at the dwarf, who was, for the last time, definitely not sulking. The Company laughed and roared with hilarity.

"Oh, Bilbo's going to be so mad," Kíli managed to say. "He gets called 'Baby bunny', and Thorin is a wolf."

This was too much for several dwarrow who actually rolled out of their seats and clutched their aching sides.

Thorin scowled even more, adding to the aptness of Beorn's nickname.

When the sun rose again, neither Bilbo or Beorn were present, and Thorin, who had slept fitfully, had taken to pacing the huge room the Company were sleeping in. He had awoken several times, and halfway through the night a burning pain had settled in his leg. If he didn't know better, he would say he had been stabbed in his right calf.

Then he heard noises from outside the house, grabbed his sword, roused the others and strode outside.

A very cross looking Bilbo was sitting, legs folded, on the huge bear that was Beorn. He was talking angrily, but his tone was of a light argument. Thorin became aware of the others joining him.

"And I told you," Bilbo was saying. "It's just a scratch."

The bear snorted.

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "It's not as bad as it looks, most of the blood isn't mine." The bear just plodded towards them.

Thorin's eyes widened as he realise most of Bilbo was caked in dried blood, most of it the foul black of orcs, but here and there on his body were splashes of bright red. He immediately started forwards, and offered a hand to help Bilbo down from the huge bear.

It was promptly ignored by a still bickering Bilbo, who slid down and started talking quickly with Gandalf in Sindarin.

-I came across some orcs, there was only a dozen of them, but they put out the fire, so I couldn't use that, and so I had to use my knives and then one stabbed my leg, and it's fine, but then this lump arrived, and insisted he should heal it properly, to reduce scarring, and despite me insisting I could bloody well walk, he said he would remove both my legs and drag me back.- Bilbo huffed. -So if you could just wave your staff and pretend to heal me and mutter in Sindarin and I can just heal myself.-

Gandalf raised an eyebrow. "I would wash off the blood first."

Bilbo rolled his eyes and disappeared into the house, several of the dwarrow made to follow, but Beorn, who had shifted back, shook his head.

Questions were burning Thorin's tongue but he kept quiet. Beorn was being plagued with questions, but he merely told them that it was up to Baby bunny to explain. When Bilbo emerged, several long minutes later, he was clean of blood, and had changed.

He sat down on a log and Gandalf wandered over. "Roll it up, Bilbo."

Bilbo's eyes flicked to the dwarrow before he rolled up one trouser leg. He had been stabbed in his right calf, and it was still bleeding slightly. The wound was easily eight centimetres long, and several dwarrow automatically flinched.

Bilbo seemed remarkably unbothered by it, and scowled in Beorn's direction. "I was fine to walk, Beorn."

Beorn rolled his eyes. Gandalf crouched down and moved his staff, speaking in Sindarin. None of the Company, nor Beorn, realised he was merely conversing with Bilbo instead of muttering spells.

-You shouldn't have stormed off, Bilbo.- Gandalf reprimanded. Bilbo didn't answer, a look of concentration on his face as the flesh knitted back together until only a thin scar was visible. -You can't put yourself in pointless danger.-

-Thorin was being an ass.- Bilbo finally replied. -And the orcs are getting bolder. We should move on soon.-

Gandalf frowned. -Why didn't you just shift, Bilbo?-

Bilbo stiffened, and jumped to his feet. -I told you,- his voice was low. -I will only do so when I absolutely have to. And you can stop looking so pitiful.-

-And beware, several of the Company are just dying to tell you about Beorn's name for Thorin.- Gandalf replied, changing the subject with twinkling eyes.

"Yavannah spare me."

"Oh, Valar, you have to admit it suits you," Bilbo was shaking with laughter as he lightly elbowed Thorin, whose scowl had returned in full force. The argument seemed to be completely forgotten, as it seemed Bilbo knew Thorin had let Gandalf heal him. 

"So what happened Bilbo?" Kíli asked, no longer happy to wait.

"Ran into some orcs," Bilbo replied airily, as he straightened. Everyone was sitting in a circle, laughing together. Thorin had very deliberately decided not to notice when the only spare space for Bilbo was beside him.

"How many were there?"

"Only a few," Bilbo responded, but Beorn snorted.

"When I found him, there were twelve dead bodies around Baby bunny," Beorn told them.

Bilbo frowned slightly. "Or a dozen orcs..." He quickly swapped conversation. "So, Beorn what are your nicknames for the others?"

Everyone laughed again as Dwalin was pronounced 'Proud bear, Balin 'Wise owl', and Kíli as 'Bouncy puppy', but Thorin's eyes lingered on Bilbo as he realised his pain from earlier had vanished, when Bilbo was healed, and that it was in the same place as Bilbo's wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> da-da-da my oblivious gays  
> da-da-da they are made for each other
> 
> Sorry this one is so short, it's a bit of a filler chapter, and I wanted to get across more of Thorin and Bilbo's dynamic.


	13. Chapter 13

The Company stayed at Beorn's for a week. Thorin desperately wanted to move on, but another part of him ached when he saw Fíli and Kíli, laughing, carefree with Orí and Bilbo as they ran through the field of grass, the stems tall enough to brush their shoulders.

Thorin watched them from a distance, smiling despite himself when Bilbo tackled Kíli to the ground and the two disappeared in the grass only to bounce up, seconds later, laughing loudly.

Dwalin suddenly came beside him and sat down, eyes on the four in the grass. "They look like they're having fun," he said, stretching his arms slightly, making his back click.

"They do," Thorin replied, voice soft, unsure where the conversation was going.

Dwalin let out an exhale which sounded like a laugh. "You are so screwed."

Thorin elbowed him. "Not true."

Dwalin raised an eyebrow. "Someone's in denial." He retorted in a sing-song voice.

"You know, for such an intimidating person, you're such a romantic sop." Thorin told him, scowling.

This time Dwalin laughed properly. "And you love it." They sat in silence, before Thorin turned to his closest friend.

"What do I do, Dwalin?" He asked, hating the insecurity flooding his veins. "What did you say to Norí?"

Dwalin's eyes grew fond as his smile grew absentmindedly. "Look, there isn't a manual on things like this, Thorin. You just have to go for it. Say what you feel."

"Bilbo, don't!" Fíli shouted, his voice ringing across the air, startling Thorin and Dwalin. They both turned to see Kíli and Orí running towards them, Fíli gesturing at Bilbo.

Said hobbit was staring down a huge black wolf, twice his size, his back to the others. The wolf was growling, but was distracted between the hobbit, the closest of the four, and the shouting dwarf. "Fíli, keep your voice down, and just walk backwards. Slowly." Bilbo ordered. He stepped forward, and at a painstakingly slow pace, extended a hand towards the wolf.

Thorin automatically moved forward, but there was no way he would be able to get there on time, and even the hobbit's biggest knives would be no match for the giant beast.

"Hey," Bilbo was saying soothingly. "Hey, it's ok, it's ok." He took another small step forward, hand now only metres from the snarling wolf. The wolf growled, and sniffed the offered hand. "Remember me?"

The wolf's growling suddenly stopped, then it leapt forward and tackled Bilbo.

"Bilbo!" Thorin practically screamed as he ran even faster, Dwalin on his heels, the other three not far behind. Kíli notched an arrow to his bow, and raised it. The wolf jumped up, growling at the five dwarrow charging at it.

Kíli took a breath, steadied his hand as much as possible while running and let loose an arrow. It sailed through the air, and his aim was true as it flew towards the wolf's head.

It was knocked out of the air by a knife, thrown by none other then Bilbo Baggins, who had got to his feet, without a single scratch present, and was waving his hands at the dwarrow. "Stop!" He shouted. "Don't come any closer." 

The dwarrow skidded to a halt, disbelieving looks on their faces as the wolf stopped snarling, and turned to Bilbo again.

Thorin took another step forward. "Bilbo? Just step back, and we'll distract it-"

"No stay back, he doesn't know you." Bilbo ordered, and gently ran a hand through the wolf's fur. "He thinks your a threat." Bilbo's tone switched as he spoke to the wolf. "It's ok, they're friends, they're not going to hurt you."

"What?" Orí managed to say. "How are you not dead?"

Bilbo's fingers glided over the wolf's fur gently, still muttering calmly. "He just didn't recognise me at first." Bilbo answered, as if that explained everything. "If you very slowly came forward... you should be okay."

"Should?" Dwalin did not sound comforted. Thorin very slowly took a step forward, but this made the wolf growl at him, and push Bilbo back with its body.

"Woah, woah," Bilbo smoothed its hackles down. "It's okay, he's a friend." Bilbo stepped round the wolf, beckoning Thorin closer. This time the wolf did not make a noise, instead just surveyed Thorin with yellow eyes.

When Thorin was standing a couple metres away, Bilbo leaned towards him grabbed his hand and pulled him forwards slightly, making him outstretch his arm at the same time.

The wolf stared at his hand, then back at him. Very slowly, the wolf crept forward and sniffed Thorin's hand before leaning back towards Bilbo. 

"And no, Kíli, you cannot try to ride him. I promise you, you will be decapitated by a giant claw before you are seated." 

The Company left the next day. All had set off with a renewed sense of purpose, which was quickly vanished by Gandalf leaving.

"Where on Middle Earth do you think you're going?" Bilbo shouted. "You're leaving?"

"Just follow the path!" Gandalf replied. "And don't enter the mountain without me."

"Are you kidding me! You've already said that!" Bilbo hollered. "Bloody fantastic. Where are you go- And he's gone."

"What do we do now?"

"We can't go without him."

"We have no choice."

The dwarrow bickered for several minutes before a hobbit yelled; "Shut your mouths!"

"Okay, let's think about this smartly, which may be difficult for you, but if you could just be quiet, that would be appreciated." Bilbo ignored the shouts of indignation. "You- well, we, have four options, discounting going round as that is a certain route for failure. One; wait for Gandalf. This is an almost definite no, as he might be months, because we have no idea why he went, where he went and how long he will be, therefore meaning it is almost certain waiting will mean we will miss Durin's day, and the chances of surviving till next year is close to none, now that we're being hunted by Azog and his orcs. So, option two; ask for an escort. Send word to the elves, form a treaty an-" Bilbo was cut off by angry yelling and protests. "Which because of how stubborn you are, is a no. Three; give up, go back to the Blue Mountains or wherever. And if you were willing to give up, it probably would've happened by now. So, that leaves option four, which I hate; travel through the whole of Mirkwood- an infected, diseased forest- with no guide, hoping we make it to the other side in time. Without being killed. Or imprisoned by eleves because we would technically be trespassing." Bilbo surveyed the finally silent dwarrow. "Now, discuss. Rationally!"

"Who put you in charge?" Thorin asked, an eyebrow raised. Bilbo scoffed.

"You were all just yelling and I have a bit of a headache. Common sense dictated I interrupt. And stop it with the eyebrow!" Bilbo replied, before turning his back to them and staring into the trees.

Thorin listened to the others talking for a few moments. Then he interrupted. "We don't have a choice. We have to go through Mirkwood. So let's get going."

As Thorin passed Bilbo, he nodded and smiled. "Rationally, discuss that you can be very rude sometimes."

Bilbo snorted. "You're one to talk!"

"I said rationally. That means no shouting."

Bilbo hit him. Neither realised they had fallen into step alongside each other, completely forgetting the Company behind them, where money was swapping hands.

"We've been walking for weeks!" Dwalin shouted one night as they all watched the flickering fire. "We lost the path days ago. Or weeks. We have no way of knowing."

Bilbo subtly tipped his portion of food into Fíli and Orí's bowls. He had been going without- hadn't eaten for over a month, since the start of the trek through Mirkwood, as he secretly gave his food to the others. He could last a couple months without food, but it was already slowing his mind and curdling in his stomach.

"So send word to the elves. They are the only ones who can h-" Bilbo was cut off. It was becoming a regular occurrence; he suggested asking eleves for help, he was interrupted by furious dwarrow, they wandered on aimlessly and the cycle continued.

"We keep walking." Thorin ordered. "For now though, sleep."

"I'll take watch," Bilbo offered. 

"You kept watch last night. And three nights ago." Thorin shook his head. "You need rest."

"As do you." Bilbo argued.

"I'll do it." Dwalin huffed. He leant close to Thorin. "Can you continue your lovers tiff quietly though?" Thorin swatted at him as Dwalin laughed, moving away to find a good watch place.

Bilbo didn't move to his sleeping mat, instead he sat by the fire, absentmindedly making it grow and twist slightly. A short while later, when everyone had fallen asleep, a figure sat down next to him.

"Bilbo," Thorin said as way of greeting. "Why have you not gone to sleep?"

Bilbo laughed humourlessly. "I could ask the same of you."

"We could go round in circles for a while," Thorin commented dryly. "You know, I never thought I would miss air itself. I mean, in here, the air feels so..."

"Thick." Bilbo supplied. "Like you could reach out and touch the air. I came here, ages ago. It wasn't this bad then. It's gotten so much worse, like the place is choking."

"I miss the stars," Thorin admitted, staring up at the dark, shrouded canopy. "I miss the moon."

Bilbo smiled gently. "Think, how amazing it would be to be able to be way up there in the sky."

Thorin laughed lowly. "Indeed. If only one could fly." He did not understand why this made Bilbo laugh, but Thorin smiled as the familiar sound washed over him.

Bilbo stared up at the dark leaves. "If only."

"What was it like, growing up in the Shire?" Thorin asked. "It seemed so easy."

"It was," sadness had crept into Bilbo's voice. "For a while. It was like, it was an easy place to hide. From everything."

"You sound like you were the one hiding."

"Hmm." Bilbo paused. "Maybe I was."

Thorin smiled warmly. "I don't think I'm ever going to understand you."

"I should hope not," Bilbo joked easily. "Ruin my delightful reputation of being an enigma."

They both laughed together. Dwalin watched with a small smile.

When Thorin woke up, he couldn't move, and he felt like he was suffocating. There was something sticky coating him, all over, like he was cocooned. The spiders of Mirkwood. Damm it.

There was inhuman screeching, then he heard dark twisted words, the voice familiar yet so strange.

Bilbo stood before the spiders, Sting raised in one hand, fire dancing on his other palm. He spoke in Drakish; he knew the spiders would not understand him, but it was a language imbued with a heavy history, and tended to scare non-dragons. :Hey. How are you lot?: His voice was hard, cold and threatening. :You can't understand me, so I can whatever I like, and you'll think I'm threatening you, how fun.:

Bilbo paused, a small army of spiders staring at him, pincers clicking. :And, I do believe, now is the time to run.:

Thorin was jolted from his sleepy state as he could feel himself falling, down and down, but cushioned by the webs, which were cut away from his arms and face. He tore the rest off and scowled at the sudden appearance of elves.

A short amount of time later, the dwarrow were being prodded forward at arrow-point. Bifur turned back slightly. "Where's Bilbo?"

Panic shot through Thorin, but then he realised two elves were staring at them, a red-haired she elf, and a male elf, with long, blonde hair. "Another travels with you?" The male asked.

There was silence.

"Talk," The elf commanded. "Who else is with you?"

"As if we would betray him." Thorin spat.

The elf paused, considering his options. "Shoot them, one at a time. Start with the youngest." Kíli was pushed forward.

Thorin glowered for a second. "A hobbit. By the name of Bilbo Baggins. Now burn forever in the depths of Mahal's forges, tree-shagger."

The elf consulted with the red-haired one in Sindarin, then commanded them to move on. "Me and Tauriel will catch up."

Legolas turned back to Tauriel, allowing a small grin to cross his face. -Seems our friend is back.-

Thorin crossed his arms. He was definitely not sulking. At all. Or simmering. He thought back to the elf king's harsh words. Had they really come this far, just to rot in a stupid elf's dungeon?

But maybe Bilbo was out there, somewhere, and he might be able to help.

Fíli shared a glance with his brother as, only hours after being shoved in them, they were hauled from their cells. "What are you doing with us?"

"Lord Thranduil wishes an audience with you." One replied, and they refused to answer any more questions. They were led, this time with no weapons in sight, up winding stairs. All of them, except, Fíli bitterly noticed, Thorin and Bilbo.

A huge double door was pushed open and the dwarrow gestured through into a great hall. In the centre was a long table, covered with exotic food and delicious smelling dishes. An elf, clad in long silver robes, with a crown of berries perched on his head, sat at the head on the opposite end, surveying them with well-hidden distaste.

"Please, eat." He ordered.

"So you can poison us? I hardly think so!" Dwalin roared.

The elf raised an eyebrow. "Well, so much for being nice, damm him." He raised his voice. "Eat or starve, up to you. The food is not poisoned, you have my word."

"Your word is filth!"

All the dwarrow suddenly turned at voices, outside the door, muffled, but distinguishable.

"No, I reckon I can do it this time." Came a male voice.

"As if, last time you didn't even make it halfway," a female voice replied. 

"I'd like to see you try," a second male voice continued.

"You're on." The first countered.

The elf at the table sighed. "Oh no."

The doors burst open. Two elves, the blonde and red-haired from the forest walked through and stood to the side. "All clear!" The female yelled.

There was a patter of feet and then Bilbo ran in, dropped to his knees smoothly and slid across the floor, sliding easily to a stop at the other end of the hall.

"Ha!" He cried triumphantly, rising to his feet. "Pay up."

He ignored the dwarrow in favour of glaring at Thranduil. "All of them."

"Surely twelve's enough?" Thranduil countered.

Bilbo sighed. "Come on. I'll owe you one."

"You owe me plenty already," the elf king replied, but spoke to an elf in Sindarin, bidding him to fetch the thirteenth dwarf. "But fine."

Bilbo grinned. "And why are you lot not eating? You wouldn't have thought you were starving from the way you're glaring at this food."

When the doors burst open for the final time, several minutes later, the dwarrow were all inhaling food as fast as they could. Bilbo and Legolas were sat on either side of Thranduil, with Tauriel on Bilbo's left. 

The dwarrow had all taken places after them, but were too preoccupied with the food in front of them to ask questions.

Then Thorin arrived, led by two elves, scowling heavily. "What is it you want you-" He broke off at the sight before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, my motivation plummeted and then when I did complete a chapter, it didn't save and that was just very annoying and disappointing.
> 
> Looking forward to the next chapter so much. I've been waiting for this.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but it is finally out!!

All conversation suddenly stopped as Thorin's eyes flickered between his Company and the elves.

Bilbo leaned over slightly to Tauriel. "If he says it again, you can't stop me."

She rolled her eyes. "In that case, I hope he does say it again."

Thorin spluttered slightly, unable to form words.

"Ten says he does," Bilbo wagered, "and I can pull it off."

"Hmm," Tauriel considered, "ok, but I'll do the other part."

Bilbo snorted and shook the proffered hand just as Thorin seemed to remember how to speak.

"What... what are you playing at?" He asked, his voice turning harsh. "What is it that you want?"

Bilbo snorted happily and then sang loudly. "Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!" 

Tauriel laughed, and grinning, picked up the next line. "So tell me what you want, what you really, really want!"

Legolas by now had caught on. "I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!"

"So tell me what you want, what you really, really want!" Tauriel repeated, barely able to conceal her laughter.

Bilbo sang the next line, the two elves inserting the 'ha's. "I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)!"

Together they all sang the final line; "I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah!" They erupted into loud laughter, Tauriel leaning on Bilbo slightly as they all roared. Thranduil hid his smirk with a roll of his eyes.

"You're supposed to be a sensible adult, Bilbo." He admonished, though Bilbo knew he was joking.

The hobbit managed to sit up straighter, still laughing slightly. "I barely cover the 'adult' part, let's not push it."

"Oh, but they're faces." Legolas managed to say.

Bilbo cleared his throat slightly. "Indeed, it was hilarious."

"Does anyone wish to share what in Mahal is going on?" Thorin practically shouted, not looking very happy.

Bilbo snorted lightly but turned to the dwarrow. "You know him, Thrandy, and then that's Legolas, and that's Tauriel. We have been invited to stay here as long as we need before continuing."

"And why is that? Don't tell me he owes you too." Thorin snapped.

Tauriel laughed lightly. "The opposite actually."

"Yes, well, like I said, I owe you." Bilbo replied shortly.

-I guess it helps that you were present for all of our births and you are Legolas' godfather." Thranduil quipped. Bilbo elbowed him.

-Shut up.-

Legolas snorted in a very un-princely like manner.

"Now, you can either continue being moody, or you can sit down and eat." Bilbo shrugged. "Up to you."

"And how do we know they haven't poisoned the food?" Thorin asked loudly. Bilbo sighed. He had yet to eat anything, and he was starving, but Thorin being an ass was top priority.

"Because they're eating it too?" Bilbo replied sarcastically.

Thorin turned red. "I will not accept help from any tree-shaggers!"

In an instant Bilbo was on his feet. He crossed the distance from himself to Thorin at the end of the table, an angry look on his face. "You might be fine starving to death in cells in their dungeons, but they have offered you food, rest and aid. And you've been nothing but an ungrateful twat!" Thorin looked like he was about to retort but Bilbo cut him off. "We have been in that blasted forest for weeks. I trust these elves with my lives, they will do nothing to harm you, if only you would get your head out of your own ass. It is time for you to decide whether you want this whole quest to fail, and whether you want the Company, which includes your own nephews, to wither away slowly and die in an elvish dungeon, or whether you will swallow your stupid pride and sit down and eat!"

Thorin opened his mouth and closed it. There was ringing silence through the hall.

"Ten says he punches Bilbo this time." One fo the dwarrow whispered.

Dwalin shook his head, grinning slightly. "He won't."

There was a hushed discussion as Thorin and Bilbo glared at each other, neither realising they were only inches apart.

"Fine." Thorin finally snapped. "But I insist-"

"But nothing!" Bilbo hissed. "Now, will you just go and sit down and just eat?" He swayed slightly on his feet.

Thorin huffed, looking mad, but nodded tersely.

"Good." Bilbo stepped back slightly. "Good," he repeated. His legs folded and he fell forward. On reflex Thorin caught him as the hobbit collapsed. Everyone immediately stood up and started yelling.

"What did you do to him?" Thorin yelled.

Thranduil glared at him. "Nothing." He knelt down next to the unconscious hobbit and whispered under his breath in Sindarin. Finally he straightened, frowning. "Nothing too serious." He turned his glare on the dwarrow. "He hasn't eaten in several weeks."

There was more shouting from the dwarrow. "He's had the same as us!" Several yelled.

"He hasn't," Fíli put in. All attention turned to him. Kíli nodded in agreement.

"He kept adding his portion to ours," Orí explained. "He probably hasn't eaten since we entered the forest."

Kíli continued. "We were going to force him to eat, because we found out, but then we were attacked by spiders and well, now we're here."

Legolas resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "That sounds like Bilbo."

Thranduil turned to a couple elves who were waiting on them. "If you could take Bilbo to his room. Have food waiting for him, please." The two elves nodded, and gently picked up Bilbo before disappearing out the doors.

There was a sudden silence as the elves and dwarrow, briefly banded together out of concern for Bilbo, realised they were all staring at each other. Many cleared throats and backed up.

Balin hesitated for a moment, before extending a hand. "Balin, at your service." He ignored the mutinous glances from his friends and shook Thranduil's hand. "I suggest we come to, uh, an agreement to pause the hostility, even if it is just for Bilbo's sake."

Thranduil nodded once. "Agreed." He turned to his son and adopted daughter. "And you two should stop messing with them."

"Bilbo started it." Tauriel protested. "And we all know he is a terrible example."

Thranduil sighed a long-suffering sigh. "I know." He paused. Then very slowly turned to Thorin. And held out his hand. "I agree to pause the hostility." He said in a very stilted tone.

Thorin stared at the hand for a long time. Then, at a snail's pace, he took the hand and shook it once, quickly, before dropping it like it was covered in acid. Thranduil similarly moved his hand away very fast, making Balin roll his eyes.

And so the fragile peace was struck, and all because of an unconscious hobbit.

Over an hour later the door burst open as a hobbit ran in the room. "Oh Valar!" He was shouting. He ran straight up to the elves. "I had a heart attack when I came round, forgot where I was, so thanks for that!"

The two younger elves laughed while Thranduil rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

"Anyway, Las, got good news." He plopped back into his earlier seat. His voice changed to a falsely-casua tone. "So, we stopped by Rivendell on our way here."

Legolas immediately straightened as his cheeks turned an alarming shade of red. Tauriel giggled knowingly, and a slight smile graced Thranduil's features.

"Uh, you did?" Unlike Bilbo, Legolas' attempt at sounding casual was failing.

"We did," Bilbo repeated, but did not expand, instead turning to his food. There were a few terse moments of silence. Then Legolas spoke again.

"You didn't happen to run into Estel, did you?" He asked. Bilbo jumped from his seat grinning. 

"Aha!" He shouted. "So you do care how he is!"

Tauriel laughed loudly as Legolas' ears flushed. "So what if I do?"

"You are so obviously in love with him," Tauriel answered.

Bilbo continued. "And you've been pining for ages."

"I am not pining." Legolas retorted.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "No, not pining at all," he commented in a sotto voice.

"And you talk about him all the time," Tauriel added.

"I do not- I hardly- well, I sometimes talk about him," Legolas conceded. "A bit."

"You do a lot." Tauriel replied. "And you sound all... lovey-dovey and piny."

"I do not!"

Bilbo raised an eyebrow.

"No-" Legolas started but was cut off by singing.

"Honey honey, how he thrills me, a-ha, honey honey," Bilbo sang in a clear voice, pretending to swoon.

"I do not sound like that-"

"Honey honey, nearly kills me, a-ha, honey honey," Tauriel clutched at her heart as she sang.

Then the two sang together in harmony. "I've heard about him before,  
I wanted to know some more,  
And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine," Tauriel erupted into giggles, and Bilbo was only just able to carry on as he dodged a blow from Legolas.

"Oh, he makes me dizzy!" Now Bilbo fell out of his chair, laughing as he fell against Tauriel.

"Bilbo, I swear, I'm going to kill you!" Legolas jumped up from his seat, on to it and then over the table in a fluid motion. Bilbo rolled out of the way and took off, Tauriel's laughing becoming louder.

"It's true though Las!" She shouted and quickly side-stepped to avoid Bilbo and Legolas.

"Don't think you're safe either Tee!" Tauriel quickly ducked a knife thrown in her direction, grinning.

"Uh, is this normal?" Dwalin asked. Thranduil nodded, looking very done with the situation. 

"Don't worry," he added. "It's two against one, it'll end quickly."

True to his word, Legolas was soon halted by two swords at his neck, and he lowered his own in defeat. as Tauriel and Bilbo grinned triumphantly, before high-fiving.

"You two are the worst." He said sulkily.

"You love us!" Bilbo replied. 

Thranduil glared at him. "It's a wonder we do."

Bilbo just snorted. "Don't worry, Thran, I know someone I could set you up with..."

"Is it that brother of yours?" Legolas asked, the apparent hating of the two now over.

Bilbo nodded, his mouth full of bread. "Besides, I'm betting on it." He gestured at Tauriel, who nodded as well.

"So, you're betting on me, and someone I've never met, falling in love?" Thranduil asked sarcastically. "You are aware I have- had a soulmate."

"I know," Bilbo conceded. "Love plays her own game."

One of the dwarrow snorted, probably Kíli. Bilbo leaned closer to Thranduil. "Ten says Tee and the young black-haired dwarf are soulmates."

Thranduil hesitated a moment, his eyes picking up on the dwarf in question, who was still eating, and stuffing his face with sausage.

"You're on."

"Wasn't Estel the human you talked to often in Rivendell?" Thorin butted in. Bilbo shifted his attention to him instantly.

"Yep," Bilbo confirmed. "The very same one Legolas here is besotted with." Bilbo was hit around the head by Legolas, though lightly.

Much later, the dwarrow were led to their rooms, which had been sorted and prepared. Bilbo walked with them. Several of the dwarrow said goodnight as they disappeared through doors. The elves showed the final dwarf, Thorin, his room, nodded and left.

Thorin dithered for a second before gesturing onwards to Bilbo. "Walk with me?" Bilbo paused, but only for a moment, before nodding and he fell into an easy step alongside him. Thorin let Bilbo lead the way, knowing he would get well and truly lost if he took charge.

They were silent for several minutes, before Bilbo finally spoke up. "Sorry for shouting at you."

Thorin laughed lightly. "I probably deserved it."

"Only 'probably'?" Bilbo asked.

"Hey, I thought you were sorry!" Thorin retorted, but smiled. "Okay, I definitely deserved it."

Again silence fell, but it was comfortable, easy. Walking together felt so familiar, it made both their hearts ache.

"You trust these elves?" Thorin suddenly asked.

Bilbo was about to retort sarcastically, when he realised Thorin had not called them 'tree-shaggers', and the question did not seem to come from a place of petty pride.

"I do," he answered. "With my life."

Thorin nodded. "Then so do I."

Bilbo almost stopped walking at the proclamation. "Really? I thought you hated elves?"

Thorin hesitated. "I did. A lot. But... Seeing you with them, makes them seem more like people. Less..."

"Stuck up?" Bilbo offered, his tone teasing. "Yes, they can come across as such. But, it's easy to let that happen when you're immortal, and very hard to kill."

Thorin laughed. "Indeed, what would we lowly mortals know of such things?"

Bilbo stiffened very slightly, but quickly brushed off the guilty sensation and pushed open a pair of doors. "Come this way."

He led Thorin up a steep, winding staircase as they discussed trivial things, the conversation broken by the occasional snort or bout of laughter. Finally they reached the top, both slightly out of breath despite being fit.

"You ready?" Bilbo asked mysteriously.

Thorin smiled. "What for?"

"Well," Bilbo slid across a bolt as he spoke. "I just remembered what you said, about missing the stars, and..." He trailed off as the doors glided open.

Above them was perhaps the most beautiful sky Thorin had ever seen. There wasn't a cloud in sight, and the stars shone brightly, looking close enough to reach out and touch.

"Oh," Thorin managed to say as Bilbo smiled gently.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Bilbo asked, his eyes gliding across the stars and constellations.

Thorin turned his gaze to Bilbo, watching the stars shine in his eyes and pick out the detail in his hair. "Yes, it really is."

Bilbo didn't notice it was him being watched, instead of the stars, and smiled even wider.

"Look, I don't know where he is," Thranduil repeated the next morning to a gaggle of dwarrow. "He isn't in his room."

Tauriel suddenly appeared. "Bilbo's not in his room either."

Legolas also walked up. "Then he's probably on the Roof of Starlight."

Thranduil pointed out of the room. "You lot can come too." And set off through his hallways, followed by two elves and twelve dwarrow.

After a bit of panting and a lot of exhaling, they reached the doors to the roof. "See?" Thranduil gestured at the unlocked door and pushed it open.

Thorin and Bilbo had fallen asleep next to each other, light smiles on their faces, fingers intertwined.

There was a few moments of silence before Kíli leant to the side and asked Tauriel if she wanted to join in the bets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel, Legolas and Bilbo are the trio of chaos and I love them.


End file.
